Seven Deadly Sins
by Shammy chan
Summary: Naraku ha despertado una fuerza maligna que ni el mismo puede controlar, algo que amenaza con destruirlo todo. Las cosas que parecían seguir un camino determinado, cambiaran radicalmente, al igual que el destino de nuestra querida Kagome. Acompañenme en esta nueva aventura y descubran que ocurrirá al final. (SessxKag) (KougaxKag)
1. Prólogo

Hola! Cómo están?, Muchas gracias a todos los que han venido siguiéndome todo este tiempo, que se tomen el tiempo de leer mis historias significa mucho para mi. Espero este nuevo relato les guste tanto como los anteriores.

Prometo terminar todas las historias que dejé inconclusas ;) y apreciaría mucho que me dejaran reviews para saber si es de su agrado lo que voy escribiendo y cómo lo voy escribiendo. Ahora sí los dejo con "Seven deadly sins" y muchas sorpresas, a lo mejor… esta vez.. Kagome no se queda solo con uno ;)

"Sango chan", exclamó la joven sacerdotisa sentada frente a la fogata, abrazando sus piernas mientras contemplaba las llamas moverse de un lado a otro, casi como si danzaran entre ellas.

"No crees que Inuyasha se está tardando mucho?", agregó esta vez suspirando. Ya se cumplían casi tres horas desde que el hanyou anunció que iba a dar una pequeña vuelta para asegurarse de que los alrededores estuvieran libres de cualquier peligro.

La exterminadora no sabía que responder, sería posible que Kagome fuese tan inocente, o es que acaso no quería ver la realidad.

"Así parece Kagome chan, de seguro ya está por llegar", fue lo único que atinó a responderle, cuantas veces habían pasado por esto. Una y otra vez la misma excusa, y todas las veces su amiga se quedaba esperando hasta el amanecer, observando directamente a la nada, como si su espíritu se fuese extinguiendo poco a poco.

"Miroku sama, hasta cuándo va seguir Inuyasha con esto, que no se da cuenta lo que le está haciendo?", preguntó la taijya sentándose al lado del joven monje que se encontraba con la espalda apoyada en uno de los tantos árboles de tronco grueso que parecían cubrir los bosques.

"Las cosas siempre caen por su propio peso Sanguito", pronunció el joven observando de reojo a su amiga y luego al pequeño cachorro de kitsune sentado en su hombro derecho.

"Kagome sabe, Kagome sabe muy bien a que se va Inuyasha, pero su amor puede más", dijo el niño, sorprendiendo a los dos adultos al escuchar tales palabras salir de su boca. "No se hagan los tontos, esta bien que yo solo sea un cachorro, pero sé muy bien lo que sucede, puedo olerla desde lejos, su aroma a barro y huesos".

Los dos jóvenes se miraron el uno al otro. El niño tenía razón, simplemente no había vuelta que darle, esto se estaba repitiendo casi ínter diario desde que perdieron la pista de Naraku, y con cada día que pasaba, su compañera de viajes parecía quedar más y más sumida en la soledad y el desamor.

Ya casi no hablaba, su comportamiento siempre alegre y animoso parecía ser una ilusión del pasado. Su brillante sonrisa sin importar la situación se había convertido en un bonito recuerdo, Kagome parecía marchitarse poco a poco ante sus ojos y no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer.

(1)

La joven apretó sus piernas más fuerte contra su pecho, concentrando sus ojos en las flamas danzantes frente a ella.

A quien trataba de engañar ?. Era obvio donde estaba, pero simplemente su corazón se negaba a aceptarlo. Su corazón lo seguía perdonando. Mientras ella no lo viera con sus propios ojos no lo creería.

Siempre se decía eso a si misma cuando lo veía llegar de tan buen humor por las mañanas, sonriéndole y ofreciéndole algo de desayunar. Pero ya estaba demás, ya no había porque.

' _Acéptalo Kagome, de una vez'_ , escuchó a su conciencia murmurarle suavemente, pero sus sentimientos simplemente negaban a toda costa la razón, tal vez si lo observara conseguiría que su tonto corazón estuviera en paz por lo menos esta noche.

"Sango chan, voy a dar un paseo", exclamó en un murmullo mientras se paraba, sacudiendo la falda de su inseparable uniforme verde y estirándose un poco ya que había estado mucho tiempo en esa posición prácticamente encorvada.

La exterminadora casi inmediatamente se paró para seguirla tratando de postergar lo inevitable, pero fue detenida por el monje que la cogió de la mano, haciéndola regresar a su posición anterior, sentada a su lado. "Déjala ir, es la única manera de que esta situación termine".

(2)

Sango apoyó su cabeza en el hombro libre del monje, cubriendo su rostro con las manos y dando un hondo suspiro. Tenía que estar preparada para el retorno de la joven que después de tanto tiempo se había convertido en una especie de hermana menor para ella. "Shippou chan, es mejor que vayas a dormir de una vez".

El cachorro de kitsune entendió perfectamente el mensaje y sin decir ni una sola palabra se situó sobre la bolsa de dormir que había traído la joven del futuro, forzando sus ojos a permanecer cerrados. Mañana Kagome necesitaría todo el cariño que él le pudiera brindar.

(3)

Kagome caminó, adentrándose más en el bosque. Lo único que alumbraba su camino era la luz de la luna menguante que la miraba burlona desde el cielo. Con lo ida que su mente estaba ni siquiera podía darse cuenta por donde la estaban llevando sus pasos, pero una luz muy familiar captó su atención.

El resplandor de aquellas serpientes. De solo imaginarlo podía sentir como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas y aquel familiar nudo en la garganta se iba formando.

Convenciéndose a si misma de que tenía que ir a ver, se sacó los zapatos para no hacer ningún sonido.

Caminó lentamente hacia donde la luz la llevaba, escuchando voces, sin poder entender muy bien lo que decían.

(4)

En ese momento la joven ya no podía controlar más sus reacciones. Sentía como su corazón pareciese estar palpitando tres veces más rápido de lo normal.

Agachándose para prácticamente gatear hasta un arbusto de tamaño razonable que la pudiese cubrir completamente, percibió a su paso los suspiros de aquella mujer que tantos malos ratos le había traído.

"Inuyasha me amas?", la escuchó preguntar, temiendo desde su posición la respuesta que daría el hanyou.

"Te amo más que a nadie mi Kikyou".

(5)

La pequeña miko sintió su corazón partirse a pedazos dentro de su pecho. Ya lo había escuchado, ya no tenía duda alguna, pero tenía que verlo, tenía que observarlo con sus propios ojos.

Seguramente para muchas personas parecería masoquista, lo cual era más que natural, a quien le gustaría ver a la persona que más ama en brazos de otro. Pero tenía que calmar su espíritu de una buena vez, así que apoyándose suavemente en las ramas del arbusto que la protegía de la vista de los amantes se levantó unos centímetros observando la escena que se explayaba ante sus ojos, los cuales se abrieron unos centímetros más de lo normal al ver al joven del cual se había enamorado, a la persona que a la cual le entregó su cariño incondicional acariciando el cuerpo semidesnudo de aquella con la que siempre la confundían, la mujer que siempre había sido e iba a ser mejor que ella en todos los aspectos existentes.

La expresión de amor incondicional en los ojos de Inuyasha al acariciar el pecho de la sacerdotisa, los pequeños sonidos de placer que ella hacía al estar sentada en el regazo del hanyou, sus rostros enmarcados por la silenciosa pasión que sentían el uno por el otro y el escenario tan perfecto que los rodeaba fueron suficientes como para destrozar los sentimientos de la miko.

Aún así no podía remover sus ojos de aquel cuadro perfecto de amor y ternura, no podía salir corriendo al escuchar la declaración de amor que proclamaba el joven que ella tanto amaba.

Pero las cosas entre ellos estaban comenzando a ponerse más íntimas y el poco respeto propio que le quedaba la hizo parase lentamente, caminando con mayor suavidad de lo que hizo al llegar al lugar.

Ahora sí las lágrimas caían libremente por su rostro, por fin aquellas saladas gotas de agua quemaban sus mejillas, creando brechas por donde pasaban. Aún así ningún sonido salía de sus labios y ella solo caminaba, regresando por el mismo sendero que la llevo hasta ese lugar, sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

(6)

La taijya observó a lo lejos la silueta desmejorada de su compañera de aventuras acercarse lentamente. Corriendo a toda velocidad a su lado, la observó, cubriéndose con una mano los labios.

Jamás había visto a Kagome de esa manera. Parecía un ser sin alma, caminando pálida hacia ella, con lágrimas cayendo de sus sombríos ojos marrones. Estaba sosteniendo sus extraños zapatos en una de sus delgadas manos y cuando por fin la vio, los soltó ausentemente al piso.

Al ver a la muchacha de cabellos marrones la joven miko corrió prácticamente tirándose sobre ella, abrazándola con toda la fuerza que tenía en esos instantes.

Un quejido lleno de dolor abandonó sus labios, gritando con todas las fuerzas que tenía, llorando todo lo que no había llorado durante el tiempo que había pasado junto a Inuyasha, apoyándolo, amándolo en silencio, aguantando las humillaciones cuando la comparaba con la sacerdotisa no muerta, cuando la menospreciaba por no tener algunas habilidades al luchar. "DOUSHITE SANGO DOUSHITE", gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

La joven de mayor edad la abrazó y acarició su cabeza, sus propias lágrimas caían sobre el oscuro cabello de su amiga ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por la persona que tantas veces la había ayudado y aconsejado.

"Llora Kagome, llora todo lo que puedas, desahógate". Y así lo hizo, llorando en los brazos de su mejor amiga hasta quedarse dormida, siendo acostada momentos después al lado de pequeño kitsune con la ayuda del monje quien por primera vez no tuvo segundas intenciones para con una mujer.

Los dos la cubrieron con la parte superior de la bolsa de dormir ya que la noche se estaba poniendo fría. "Houshi sama", murmuró la exterminadora llorando en los brazos del muchacho de cabellos oscuros. El monje dio un suspiro, mañana iba a ser un día muy duro, así que tenía que estar preparado para las eventualidades del caso.

(7)

La mañana siguiente llegó y con ella los escasos rayos del sol alumbrando la tierra.

El hanyou se encontraba caminando de regreso, a unos metros del campamento que había dejado la noche anterior. Había pasado otra noche en los brazos de su amor de hace más de cincuenta años.

No lo podía evitar, aunque ya no la amara no podía evitar caer bajo los encantos de la sacerdotisa que hace tantos años había poseído su corazón. No podía evitar ceder ante su llamado.

Pero aunque su cuerpo fuera preso de ella, su instinto y alma no lo eran, ya que lo que todas las noches estrujaba entre sus brazos era la sombra de lo que una vez fue la mujer que amo; sin embargo, eso era suficiente para calmar su confundido corazón que parecía no decidirse entre las dos mujeres que lo ocupaban.

Además mientras ellas no se dieran cuenta él podía permanecer al lado de las dos. Pensaba el hanyou con una sonrisa mientras llegaba finalmente al campamento.

(8)

"Están listos para irse?", se le escuchó decir en un tono muy animado, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho como era su costumbre, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, por lo que comenzó a irritarse, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

La joven se encontraba acomodando sus cosas dentro de su inseparable mochila amarilla cuando escuchó la voz del hanyou detrás de ella. Sintió casi inmediatamente uno de los más horribles escalofríos que había percibido en su vida recorrer su cuerpo, pero tenía que ser fuerte, él no debía darse cuenta que ella lo sabía todo. Con un día de descanso todo estaría bien.

"Ohayoo Inuyasha", le dijo con un intento fallido de sonrisa, lo cual el hanyou notó al instante al ver su rostro demacrado, sus ojos rojos completamente hinchados observándolo algo nublados.

"Kagome te ..", intentó preguntar, pero la muchacha simplemente sonrió. "Discúlpame por favor pero no me siento muy bien, necesito ir a casa solo por este día. Te prometo que en la noche regresare".

El mitad bestia estaba a punto de comenzar con una de sus acostumbradas peleas, no le gustaba absolutamente nada tener a la joven miko lejos de él y mucho menos ahora que no tenían ninguna pista de Naraku, pero la mirada amenazante de Sango lo detuvo justo antes de comenzar.

"Llévate a Kirara Kagome chan, nosotros te estaremos esperando en la aldea de la anciana Kaede", le dijo con una sonrisa y la muchacha le agradeció, observando como la gata de fuego se transformaba frente a ella, subiéndose a su lomo sin dar ninguna explicación.

"Entonces nos vemos en la noche muchachos", fue lo único que dijo para desaparecer de ahí en instantes.

(9)

"Y ahora a esta que le pasa?", preguntó el hanyou rascándose la cabeza mientras la exterminadora cargando su inseparable hiraikotsu en su espalda cerraba sus delgadas manos en fuertes puños, tentada a responderle exactamente lo que le pasaba a su amiga, pero fue detenida nuevamente por el monje quien simplemente movió la cabeza de lado a lado. Si Kagome no había dicho nada era por algo y las únicas personas que podían solucionar ese problema eran ellos dos.

"Seguramente esta cansada, ya es casi una semana que caminamos sin descanso", exclamó el houshi sacudiendo sus ropas.

"Bueno entonces vamos a la aldea de la anciana que sin Kagome es lo mismo que nada, es la única que puede ver los fragmentos después de todo", agregó el hanyou comenzando a caminar.

Los demás lo siguieron en el más absoluto silencio, pero el más pequeño del grupo simplemente no se podía quedar con la palabra en la boca, no después de la manera en la que escuchó llorar toda la noche a su okaa san adoptiva.

"Que increíble Inuyasha, es la primera vez que estas de buen humor cuando Kagome se va, y mira tú, hasta se te ha dado por regresar a la aldea de Kaede baa chan", dijo el kitsune con un tono de sutil sarcasmo, observando como las peludas orejas del hibrido se movían sobre su cabeza, escuchando un leve gruñido delante de él.

"Que te importa mocoso", le respondió el hanyou cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y metiendo las manos dentro de las mangas de su ahori rojo sin darle más vueltas a la frase del niño.

Lo que en esos instantes ocupaba su mente era el estado de la joven sacerdotisa que siempre lo acompañaba. No se veía nada bien, parecía que hubiera estado… _'Llorando'_ agregó mentalmente al recordar lo hinchados que estaban sus ojos, además estaba muy pálida y eso era algo que antes no había notado y su voz, su voz sonaba tan triste.

' _Qué le puede estar pasando'_ , se preguntó a sí mismo genuinamente preocupado, sin siquiera imaginarse que el estado de la pequeña miko era producto de sus engaños y acciones; después de todo para el joven Inuyasha todo estaba bajo control y ella jamás se daría cuenta de que veía a Kikyou a sus espaldas.

' _Seguramente esta enferma'_ , volvió a decir en su mente tranquilizando a su subconsciente que de alguna manera le advertía que algo no estaba nada bien, pero testarudo como siempre el joven inuhanyou se negaba a escuchar.


	2. Capítulo 1

Kagome llegó al poso devora huesos, acariciando a la imponente neko de fuego. "Muchas gracias por traerme Kirara, te prometo que a mi regreso te traeré algo muy rico para que comas".

El animal bajó la cabeza y moviéndola acarició el rostro de la sacerdotisa haciéndola sonreír aunque sea por unos segundos.

Cuando saltó en el pozo devora huesos pudo sentir como se iba relajando poco a poco al percibir la familiar sensación de estar sumergida en agua muy tibia.

Levantando la mirada al por fin poner los pies en tierra firme, observó el familiar techo que en su tiempo cubría el pozo de ojos curiosos. Muy sigilosamente subió por la escalera hecha de sogas con su mochila bien colgada en el hombro, rogando silenciosamente por que no hubiera nadie en casa, no tenía muchas ganas de lidiar con sus familiares en esos momentos. Afortunadamente, cuando entró a su casa después de dejar sus zapatos en la entrada se dio cuenta de que no había nadie.

(1)

Subiendo casi inmediatamente a su dormitorio, asegurándose de haberse encerrado con llave, la muchacha tiró su mochila al piso, cayendo en su cama boca abajo.

Nuevamente las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer de sus ojos sin control. _'Dame desu, ya no quiero llorar más'_ , se repetía mentalmente, pero no había nada que la hiciera parar. El dolor en su corazón era demasiado, no lo soportaba más. Pero que podía hacer?, no podía ensimismarse ni encerrarse en su pequeño dormitorio rosado. En la noche tendría que regresar, tendría que afrontar lo sucedido, después de todo había hecho una promesa.

Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, el día en que le prometió a Inuyasha que permanecería junto a él pasara lo que pasara, sea cual fuere su decisión, y ya que esta por fin estaba tomada, era hora de aceptar el destino que conllevaba.

(2)

La joven se secó lentamente las lágrimas del rostro, desempacando todo lo que había en su maleta y bajando hacia la cocina para recolectar víveres además de artículos de primeros auxilios que siempre eran tan útiles, anotando mentalmente el no olvidarse de la comida que le había prometido a la gata de fuego y los dulces que tanto le gustaban al pequeño Shippou.

Una vez que terminó, acomodó todo, hasta objetos de aseo personal dentro de su maleta amarilla, dejándola en la sala, descansando en el sillón, mientras ella regresaba a su dormitorio para darse un baño, seguramente eso la haría sentirse mejor.

Se despojó de sus ropas, metiendo a la lavadora su uniforme y sacando el repuesto que tenía, definitivamente ya se le había hecho costumbre andar con eso ya que ahora ni a la escuela iba.

El mes pasado se acaba de enterar que tenía el año perdido así que ya no había motivo para ponérselo, pero bueno, esa sería la última vez, la próxima vez que regresara se aseguraría de cargar con ella algunos cambios de ropa.

(3)

Entrando a la ducha lavó cuidadosamente su cuerpo y cabello, permitiendo que el agua tibia calmara sus entumecidos músculos.

La joven no podía creer la lentitud con la que estaba haciendo las cosas hoy día, acababa de salir del baño y por su ventana podía observar el cielo oscurecerse ante sus ojos. "Será mejor que me vista, ya va siendo hora de regresar", murmuró, su voz perdiéndose en la soledad de su dormitorio.

Le parecía un poco extraño que su familia no estuviera en casa y más aún cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, pero la verdad era que la tenía sin cuidado, lo único que quería ahora era regresar y que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Vistiéndose se dirigió a su espejo para escarmenar su sedoso cabello negro. Ya llevaba dos años yendo y viniendo, viajando entre dos tiempos completamente diferentes; al parecer en ese tiempo su cabello había crecido ligeramente, pensó sonriendo.

Sonrisa que fue cruelmente borrada de sus labios cuando al dejar de observar las puntas de su cabello y dirigir sus ojos hacia el espejo frente al cual estaba parada, vio su reflejo transformado en la silueta de la mujer que tenía entre sus manos el corazón del hanyou, provocando que nuevamente lágrimas comenzaran a caer de sus ojos.

Ahí estaba parada frente a ella en la misma posición que se había quedado debido a la sorpresa.

"Kikyou", murmuró al ver en su reflejo a una persona completamente distinta a ella.

Cerró los ojos con todas las fuerzas de su ser mientras el peine que llevaba en la mano caía al piso. "IIE, IIE, YO NO SOY ELLA, YO SOY KAGOME", gritó golpeando con sus dos manos el cristal de tan engañoso espejo, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos que parecían caer lentamente frente a ella.

(4)

' _Kami sama, que me esta pasando'_ , pensó sentada en el suelo frente a su cómoda, observando sus manos incrustadas con pequeños pedazos de cristal, mientras una cantidad regular de sangre comenzaba a salir en pequeños hilos de las heridas.

La joven sonrió suavemente comprendiéndolo todo, parándose mientras trataba de no apoyar sus manos para evitar el manchar la alfombra que cubría el piso de su dormitorio y dirigiéndose al baño para limpiar cuidadosamente sus heridas.

Las cosas siempre iban a ser así, ella era la reencarnación de aquella sacerdotisa y no podía aspirar a ser más, pero no por eso tenía derecho a odiarlos a ella o a Inuyasha, los dos se habían amado durante tantos años que solo era de esperarse que se volvieran a unir en cualquier momento.

Debía regresar y que todo siguiera como antes, no tenía derecho de causar incomodidades, más ahora que estaban trabajando tan duro en buscar a Naraku y a los fragmentos.

Lo que debía hacer ahora era concentrarse en ayudar y cumplir su promesa, la promesa de quedarse al lado del hanyou pasara lo que pasara, después de todo de eso se trataba el amor verdad?, uno no ama para recibir cariño a cambio, uno ama para dar y esperar la felicidad de la persona más importante para ti.

' _Y no importa si eso nos hace daño'_ , agregó mentalmente mientras vendaba sus magulladas manos. Al parecer si había golpeado con fuerza ese vidrio ya que los cortes eran profundos, pero bueno ya se le estaba haciendo tarde, así que rápidamente recogió los restos de cristal que yacían en el suelo botándolos a la basura.

Luego bajó las escaleras y con un poco de esfuerzo colgó su inseparable mochila en sus hombros, no sin antes dejar una nota pegada en la refrigeradora para su familia, dejándoles dicho que había vuelto a recoger unas cosas y que pronto estaría de regreso.

(5)

La joven saltó al fondo del pozo, llegando satisfactoriamente al otro lado sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su ser. _'Debe haber bajado la temperatura'_ , pensó trepando las lianas que rodeaban el pozo, mordiéndose los labios por el dolor que sentía.

"Bueno ya estamos aquí", murmuró algo triste, caminando hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede, cuando fue detenida por el grito de lo que parecía ser, juzgando por la voz, una pequeña niña. La muchacha se adentró en el bosque, dirigiéndose al lugar de donde había provenido el sonido.

Kagome corrió a toda velocidad tratando desesperada de encontrar la fuente de aquel sonido, observando a pocos metros de ella el cuerpo de una pequeña niña apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, se apresuró a su lado para saber si seguía con vida, y se sorprendió al ver cuidadosamente su rostro.

' _Es la niña que siempre acompaña a Sesshoumaru'_ , pensó bastante intrigada y preocupada, pero eso no era lo importante ahora, así que con cuidado de no moverla mucho acarició su rostro sacando los desarreglados cabellos que estaban impregnados a la piel de sus mejillas. "Rin chan, Rin chan me puedes oír?", le preguntó. El nombre de la niña se había quedado grabado en su mente desde el incidente con la tercera espada del padre de Inuyasha.

(6)

La jovencita pareció escuchar la voz de la miko ya que lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, inhalando una fuerte bocanada de aire.

"Kagome nee san", exclamó casi en un hilo de voz. La sacerdotisa sonrió, dejando su mochila en el piso y abriéndola para sacar implementos de primeros auxilios y un poco de agua embotellada con una toalla para limpiar el lodo que la niña tenía en el rostro, piernas y brazos.

"Qué sucedió Rin chan, porque estas tan lejos de Sesshoumaru sama?", preguntó nuevamente la miko.

A lo largo de los meses y con las cosas que había podido presenciar sabía que aquel frío youkai parecía velar por la niña que estaba frente a ella respirando con dificultad.

"Rin solo se alejó un poco de Jaken sama para recolectar unas flores muy bonitas que había visto en el camino, cuando de pronto una horrible hebi arrastró a Rin, y Rín no puede recordar el resto".

La miko la observó extrañada, pero agradeció silenciosamente el hecho de que aquel ser decidiese dejar a la pequeña en paz.

Limpiando con cuidado de no hacer más daño del que ya había sido infringido en la piel de la niña, se deshizo satisfactoriamente de todo el barro que la cubría.

"Kagome nee chan, Rin sabe que Sesshoumaru sama vendrá por ella, Rin esta…segura..", musitó la jovencita suavemente para luego quedar inconsciente, haciendo sonreír a la muchacha debido a su manía de hablar en tercera persona. Le parecía algo muy tierno y aunque luego se debía corregir por ahora estaba bien, apenas tenía cinco o hasta seis años; empero, algo la preocupó, el hecho que se quedara dormida, no estaba bien, así que poniendo su mano en la frente de la niña se dio cuenta que estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Kagome decidió apresurar su trabajo.

(7)

La joven sacerdotisa logró vendar y curar efectivamente todos los rasguños de la pequeña niña, dándole con mucho trabajo una pastilla para bajar la fiebre. Debía agradecerle a kami que ella siempre fuera precavida y tenía en su mochila diversos implementos.

En ese momento un pequeño problema asomó a su cabeza. No podía dejar a la pequeña Rin sola en el bosque, a pesar de estar curada tenía que tenerla bajo constante vigilancia hasta que la fiebre cesara.

' _Pero si la llevo a la aldea ... Inuyasha…'_ pensó, simplemente pronunciar su nombre, hasta en su mente, le hacía sentir una fuerte punzada en el pecho. Ese bruto testarudo seguramente iba comenzar con una de sus discusiones solo por el hecho de que la niña fuera acompañante de su medio hermano, y la verdad no tenía ganas ni de verle la cara, aún no estaba preparada, así que acomodando sus cosas se sentó, apoyando su espalda en el fuerte tronco del árbol en el que había estado anteriormente la niña.

La cargó en sus brazos y la acurrucó en su regazo. Permanecería con ella hasta verla totalmente recuperada, estaba segura que ella sabía muy bien donde estaba Sesshoumaru, así que ni bien tuviera la suficiente fuerza seguramente iría a buscarlo.

Por fin percatándose del fuerte dolor que tenía en las manos, movió sus hombros de arriba hacia abajo. Que importaba, además eran simplemente rasguños, lo que ahora si le hacía falta era una buena siesta, estaba muy cansada, desde hace días no había tenido unas decentes horas de sueño, así que, que mejor momento que ahora.

Rin no iba a despertar en por lo menos un par de horas, y aunque tenía que aceptar que no quería saber de la presencia del hanyou, si algo sucedía el estaría ahí en un dos por tres, después de todo de algo le tenía que servir su buen olfato.

(8)

El gami no tenía la menor idea de que iba a hacer, se había descuidado tan solo unos minutos y la niña humana había desaparecido sin siquiera hacer un sonido, era como si se hubiera desvanecido en el viento.

Ya había anochecido y ella no aparecía por ningún lado, si su señor Sesshoumaru se enteraba de que había descuidado de esa manera a su protegida habría un infierno que pagar.

Lamentablemente Jaken no es un youkai que sea conocido por la excelente suerte que posee y casi a unos minutos de haber estado completamente alterado y agitado pensando en el castigo que iba a tener que soportar, su señor descendió de los cielos en todo su esplendor.

"Jaken", pronunció el imponente taiyoukai, quien al frente del renacuajo parecía ser una estructura inmensa y poderosa.

"Hai Sessh..Sesshoumaru sama", respondió el pequeño youkai notablemente nervioso, en cualquier momento vendría la pregunta y estaba seguro que su respuesta le iba a costar la vida.

(9)

El inuyoukai observó cuidadosamente para todos los lados posibles sin siquiera mover la cabeza. Su vista era más rápida que la de un ojo humano y al no ver por ningún lado a la pequeña humana que lo acompañaba sintió la irritación poco a poco esparcirse por su cuerpo. "Rin", fue lo único que pronunció, observando al gami temblar frente a su penetrante mirada dorada, comenzando a reverenciar a unas increíbles e incontables veces por minuto.

"Sesshoumaru sama gomen nasai, gomen nasai, este humilde sirviente le pide disculpas, solo me descuide un segundo y la mocosa había desaparecido, Sesshoumaru sama gomen nasai".

El taiyoukai ni siquiera se dio el trabajo de mirarlo nuevamente, caminando calmadamente hacia el horizonte.

"Si por alguna casualidad no la encuentro en buen estado tu cabeza rodara a mis pies", se le escuchó decir. Aquellas palabras hicieron eco dentro de la mente del renacuajo, por lo que le pidió a kami y a todos los dioses existentes que la niña estuviera a buen recaudo.

(10)

Sesshoumaru caminaba lentamente por los prados, asimilando los aromas y presencias, al parecer una hebiyoukai había estado rondando por los alrededores.

Caminando aún más pudo percibir el aroma de la sangre de la pequeña niña. _'Sigue con vida'_ , pronuncio mentalmente condensando los aromas que llegaban a su sensitiva nariz.

Sin duda había sido herida, así que tendría un buen pretexto para descargar su molestia con el renacuajo que tenía por sirviente.

De pronto un nuevo aroma llegó hacia sus fosas nasales. Había encontrado por fin el paradero del cachorro de humano pero mezclado con su característico aroma había algo más, era la presencia de alguien más.

No parecía ser una amenaza ya que su presencia delataba que era un simple humano, pero aquel aroma. Debía admitir que era un aroma muy placentero incluso para su sentido olfativo, parecían ser rosas, jazmines, frutas?. Jamás había percibido aquella mezcla tan exquisita de aromas.

"Extraño", murmuró, acercándose en menos de un parpadeo al lugar.

Sus ojos se abrieron unos milímetros más de lo normal. Ahí estaba sentada y con la niña en brazos aquella mujer, la humana que acompañaba al indeseable híbrido.

Qué hacía tan lejos de la compañía de su grupo se preguntaba. Sea como fuere eso no era de su incumbencia, y ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, podría deshacerse en ese momento de ella.

' _Una buena provocación para el imbécil de mi hermano menor'_ , pensó el inuyoukai con malicia, pero observando cuidadosamente se dio cuenta que la pequeña niña que se encontraba a su cuidado estaba debidamente vendada y vale recalcar, muy cómoda en el regazo de aquella onna.

Tal vez sería mejor dejarla con ella, consideró por unos segundos, de todos modos una humana no tenía lugar con un youkai. Lastimosamente en cuestión de segundos la pequeña niña abrió los ojos sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Parecía tener una especie de dispositivo para presentir su presencia.

"Sesshoumaru sama", se le escuchó prácticamente gritar, despertando a la soñolienta miko quien dio un pequeño bostezo. "Rin chan que..", comenzó a decir, pero una sensación, como pequeños choques eléctricos provocó escalofríos sobre su piel y la forzó a abrir los ojos.

(11)

Kagome despertó al escuchar a la niña tan entusiasmada, pero al percibir aquella sensación tenía que admitir que sintió un poco de miedo, el más ínfimo de los temores.

"Rin chan sabía que Sesshoumaru sama regresaría por ella", volvió a decir la pequeña niña parándose con un poco de dificultad del regazo de la joven de apenas diecisiete años, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la persona que había aprendido a admirar.

La sacerdotisa se dio cuenta que de un momento a otro había perdido la habilidad de hablar, más aún cuando lo vio salir en todo su esplendor de las sombras de los árboles. El casi blanco brillante de su apariencia resaltaba entre toda la oscuridad.

"Sesshoumaru", susurró casi en un murmullo, acababa de darse cuenta que el poderoso taiyoukai ni siquiera parecía afectado por su presencia, era como si no le importase en lo más mínimo que ella estuviera ahí.

"Rin", pronunció, su varonil voz resonando en la bastedad del bosque, efectivamente logrando que la pequeña niña que corría en círculos alrededor de sus piernas parase de golpe. "Hai Sesshoumaru sama". "Vámonos".

(12)

La jovencita agradeció a la miko quien simplemente le sonrió soltando un suspiro de alivio que ni siquiera sabía que tenía guardado. La niña se acercó de un momento a otro al lado de la joven mujer quien se agachó acomodando la corta falda de su uniforme para estar al nivel de la infante.

Kagome acarició su cabeza suavemente. "Ya nos veremos otra vez Rin chan, cuídate mucho si?", le dijo sonriendo dulcemente, la verdad era que le gustaban muchos los niños.

La pequeña asintió más de tres veces. "Hai Kagome nee chan", le respondió corriendo al lado de su señor quien se encontraba de espaldas a ellas, observando desde el rincón de sus ojos la pequeña escena, caminando a paso lento.

(13)

"Miko", le dijo secamente y la muchacha se paró de golpe con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal. "Ha..hai?", exclamó un poco sorprendida, era la primera vez que aquel ser se dirigía a ella, claro con otra intensión que no fuese deshacerse de su existencia.

"Este Sesshoumaru esta en deuda contigo", fue lo único que dijo caminando con la niña detrás de él, dejando a una estupefacta Kagome atrás.

Acaso había escuchado bien?, el gran y poderoso taiyoukai del oeste había dicho que estaba en deuda con ella?.

La jovencita movió la cabeza de lado a lado, como si se tratase de una tonta ilusión, seguramente le había parecido escuchar eso. "Hai, hai eso debe ser", se dijo a si misma con una sonrisa que pronto se disipó. Ya era hora de regresar a la aldea.

Caminando con su mochila en los hombros se apresuró al lugar, respirando hondo, ya había tomado su decisión, y no había marcha atrás.


	3. Capítulo 2

El taiyoukai había llegado al lugar en donde había dejado esperando a su sirviente y al dragón de dos cabezas, quien al ver a la pequeña niña extrañamente pareció alegrarse de sobremanera.

"Sesshoumaru sama, Sesshoumaru sama, Kagome nee san curó a Rin cuando Rin estaba muy mal, Kagome nee san también le dio a Rin una bolita extraña y con eso Rin dejó de tener fiebre". "Kagome nee san fue muy buena con Rin chan, Rin chan quiere volver a visitar pronto a Kagome nee san", le dijo la niña casi en un respiro.

Normalmente él nunca la escuchaba. Humanos, tendían a hablar mucho a veces, sobre todo esa pequeña onna hiperactiva que había caído en sus manos; pero esta vez, sin querer, puso atención, asintiendo y acariciando ausentemente la cabeza de la niña, quien sonrió y caminó acomodándose al lado del dragón de dos cabezas, su sitio favorito para dormir.

(1)

Por ningún lado había señales del renacuajo que los acompañaba, así que el inuyoukai se sentó, levantando una de sus piernas para poder apoyar el único brazo que le quedaba.

' _Kagome'_ , pensó. Sus ojos observaban sin mayor interés al horizonte. "Extraño", agregó en un murmullo. Estaba en deuda con ella por haber cuidado de la humana que pertenecía a su grupo y el honor era lo más importante para él, así se tratase de un inservible humano, tenía que cumplir con su palabra.

Un gruñido escapó de sus labios al recordar el día en que su medio hermano le arrebato el brazo izquierdo tratando de proteger a esa onna, a aquella mujer que poseía esas vestimentas tan indecentes. Al parecer ella era algo valioso para él.

Después de todo parecía haber una forma para tornar este pequeño incidente a su favor.

(2)

La joven observó la conocida aldea ingresar en su campo visual, suspirando nuevamente, parecía que se había convertido en una manía hacerlo.

"Bueno Kagome, es todo o nada", murmuró forzando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Entró por aquella familiar puerta de bambú y pudo ver que todos se encontraban reunidos dentro de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede sentados uno frente al otro.

Los rostros de preocupación predominaban en el ambiente, la noticia que habían recibido no era nada buena, y lo único que estaban esperando en ese instante era la llegada de su compañera.

(3)

Sango parecía notablemente intranquila, mucho más que los demás. "No puedo creerlo", exclamó, provocando que todos a su alrededor, exceptuando al hanyou que se encontraba en una esquina cruzado de brazos y piernas, con su inseparable espada a su lado, asintieran.

Un viajero había llegado completamente desesperado a pedir ayuda. Había dicho que una extraña fuerza estaba provocando que todos en el lugar comenzaran a pelear entre ellos, pero que las cosas habían llegado a mayores y ahora hasta muertos habían por las calles.

Era como si cuando pisabas ese lugar sintieras tu corazón ser carcomido por la más grande de las iras, ni siquiera lo podía describir.

El más erudito en el tema, el monje Miroku, dedujo con rapidez que se trataba de un espíritu maligno. Pero algo parecía no estar bien, la desesperación en los ojos de aquel hombre el pálido color de su rostro.

(4)

"Por favor deben ayudarnos", les había rogado arrodillándose en el piso y con la cabeza hacia abajo.

"Por supuesto que si no se preocupe, nosotros nos encargaremos". Recordaba la taijya que había respondido, pero lo que sucedió después fue lo que los dejó en ese estado.

Aquél hombre se había levantado del suelo y en sus ojos se podía ver una indescriptible desesperación, sus manos parecían temblar en anticipación. "Onegai, se los ruego, yo mate…", comenzó a decir, mientras los demás lo observaban cuidadosamente sin poder entender.

"Yo mate a mi hija y a mi esposa", culminó la oración.

El hombre sacó una daga prácticamente de la nada y comenzó a clavarla en su cuerpo repetidas veces.

La sangre salpicaba en todo el piso, lo cual forzó al hanyou a entrar en acción. Él mismo había quedado sin palabras. Jamás había visto a un humano reaccionando de aquella forma.

Lo cogió de los brazos rápidamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Todos los que habían presenciado la escena se habían quedado pasmados.

Sango en esos instantes se había cubierto los labios, y sin poder soportar aquella escena agachó la cabeza. Hasta ese momento no se le borraban aquellas imágenes del rostro.

Gracias a dios Kagome no había estado ahí en ese momento, pero como llamada por kami apareció detrás de la débil puerta de bambú que los cubría de la intemperie.

(5)

"Muchachos", comenzó la joven sacerdotisa, pero al observar los rostros de los jóvenes tiró su mochila a un lado, arrodillándose frente a ellos.

"Qué sucede?", preguntó genuinamente preocupada, y en esos instantes ninguno le respondía.

"Sango que sucede?", volvió a preguntar moviendo un poco a su amiga.

Inuyasha se paró dando un gruñido casi inaudible. "Que acaso nadie le piensa decir", exclamó en un tono de voz más alto que el usual dando a conocer su irritación para con el tema, parándose en frente de la joven para explicarle lo sucedido.

(6)

Después de escuchar, la joven miko quedó sentada junto a ellos en el mismo estado de perplejidad que sus amigos, pasando saliva para poder humectar su seca garganta.

"Cómo es posible", preguntó observando directamente al houshi. Él era el que más sabía sobre los complicados asuntos de posesión y espíritus.

"No tenemos ni la más mínima idea, pero mañana mismo iremos a esa aldea", fue lo único que dijo.

Todos quedaron sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, el incidente con la sacerdotisa no muerta había quedado completamente olvidado debido a la gravedad de los sucesos del día.

Cada uno procedió a desearse las buenas noches. Tenían que acostarse temprano para comenzar su viaje, aunque el pensamiento que invadía las cabezas de los compañeros de viaje era uno solo. Solamente un ser podía estar detrás de semejante brutalidad y ese ser no podía ser otro más que Naraku.

(7)

La risa burlona de una mujer se escuchaba hacer eco en medio de las oscuras paredes de un enorme palacio en ruinas.

"Naraku sama, ya cumplí con lo que me pedió. Ahora que?", preguntó, golpeando el látigo negro que poseía sobre la palma de su mano izquierda. Aquel vil hanyou sonrió observando en el espejo de una de sus creaciones el pequeño desorden que había dejado la mujer que tenía en frente en la indefensa aldea de humanos que se reflejaba ante sus ojos. "Eso es todo por hoy Ira, puedes descansar", le dijo. La mujer hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

"Naraku sama, esto es muy peligroso, hay espíritus con los que uno no debe jugar", advirtió una pequeña niña con ojos tan vacíos que podían ser comparados con un negro abismo. Pero el hanyou simplemente sonrió, sus ojos rubí concentrándose en un solo punto en aquel oscuro dormitorio.

"Silencio Kanna, ya verás que todo resultara como lo planeo, y pronto la cabeza de ese hibrido rodara por este suelo, junto con la de aquella molesta reencarnación de mi querida Kikyou", pronunció mientras Kagura movía la cabeza de lado a lado, cubriendo su rostro con su inseparable abanico.

Ella también podía sentir que algo con esas mujeres no estaba bien, simplemente era una sensación terrible que tenía al estar cerca de ellas, como si una horrible catástrofe estuviera por desatarse.

(8)

Aquella misteriosa mujer regresó al dormitorio que le había sido asignado a ella y a sus hermanas.

"Me estoy comenzando a hartar. Porque aquellas youkais pueden ir libres y nosotras no", murmuró una de las mujeres que se encontraba en el oscuro lugar.

"Tranquila Envidia, aquel ente solo esta sirviendo para nuestros planes, no sabe el precio tan caro que tendrá que pagar por habernos invocado".

La risa de siete mujeres resonó como pequeñas campanas anunciando un suceso aterrador, "demo ne, onee san", exclamó una de ellas bostezando. "Cuando será la hora de salir a jugar, necesito que me avises ya que la verdad yo estoy muy cómoda aquí", todas las demás levantaron una ceja, Pereza podía ser tan molesta a veces.

Aquel hombre no sabía en lo que se acababa de meter y lo sucedido en la aldea solo era una pequeña prueba de lo que estos seres malditos podían ocasionar; pero los pecados que ese hibrido poseía, la maldad de su ser era suficiente para alimentarlas a todas, definitivamente había sido una buena elección el venir a parar en estas tierras.

Sin embargo, había algo más que ellas querían, algo que los demonios dentro de ellas ansiaban y eso era saciar los vicios que cada una poseía, solo era cuestión de semanas o hasta tal vez días y esas tierras estarían bajo sus dominios. Harían el caos reinar y los demonios del inframundo gobernarían nuevamente la superficie.

(9)

Era increíble como los humanos se iban contaminando, como sus almas podían pecar tan fácilmente, era hasta divertido manipularlos debido a la facilidad.

Las siete ahí presentes estaban casi seguras que no existía individuo sobre la tierra que no pudiese ser manipulado a su antojo, después de todo los humanos eran tan débiles. Lo que si parecía ser un reto eran los youkais y demás seres sobre naturales, pero Naraku era la prueba viviente de que al igual que los humanos, todo ser innecesario que poblaba el planeta podía ser manipulado, casi como una marioneta.

"Ya pronto hermanas, muy pronto", pronuncio la mayor de todas, ojos amarillos y terroríficamente demoníacos brillando en la oscuridad, mientras las demás solo asentían. Después de todo cada una tenía sus propios intereses.

No por nada eran la encarnación de los sietes vicios más peligrosos que pudieran corroer a la humanidad, los siete demonios que se encargarían de traer el caos al mundo terrenal, la maldad pura vuelta carne.

Los siete pecados capitales.


	4. Capítulo 3

El grupo de viajeros había despertado muy temprano, saliendo casi en pleno amanecer en busca de la susodicha aldea que tan mal destino había pasado.

Esta vez habían decidido no llevar al pequeño cachorro de kitsune. Sabían que lo que fuere que encontraran allá, no era algo para ser visto por los ojos de un niño tan pequeño, así que después de mucho discutir con él, la joven sacerdotisa logró convencerlo dejándole una gran cantidad de dulces.

Ahora se encontraban caminando bajo la luz del sol. Afortunadamente no hacía mucho calor y una gentil brisa acariciaba sus cuerpos de cuando en cuando, pero el ambiente se había tornado de repente demasiado tenso.

Desde que comenzaron a caminar, el peso de los sucesos anteriores había caído sobre los hombros de la miko. No podía ni siquiera ver a la cara al hanyou que caminaba delante de ellos, se sentía completamente avergonzada. Y su corazón, bueno, a su corazón aún le faltaba muchísimo por sanar.

"Kagome estas bien?", preguntó la exterminadora. La fuerza y el temple habían regresado a ella esta mañana, no se podía dar el lujo de perder la compostura por lo que vio el día anterior.

La sacerdotisa simplemente sonrió, "hai daijoubu Sango chan, no te preocupes". La taijya simplemente asintió, dando un pequeño suspiro. A veces le resultaba irritante como Kagome parecía guardarse su sufrimiento para ella sola, simplemente por no querer molestar a los demás. Pero no había nada que pudiese hacer, después de todo esa era la generosa naturaleza de su amiga.

(1)

Después de unas buenas horas de camino el hanyou paró de golpe; la miko sacando fuerzas de flaqueza se dirigió a él.

"Inuyasha que sucede?", le preguntó, pero el muchacho parecía no reaccionar. "Inuyasha?", preguntó de nuevo parándose frente a él, observando sus ojos irritados.

"El olor a sangre, es increíble, es casi nauseabundo", exclamó el inuhanyou sintiendo el deseo de regurgitar. "Ya debemos estar cerca", agregó el monje a lo que todos los demás asintieron.

Continuaron avanzando hasta llegar al punto en el que el grupo de tres humanos parecía también ser afectado por el fuerte olor a sangre y muerte que envolvía el lugar.

"Algo me dice que lo que vamos a encontrar no va a ser nada agradable", volvió a decir el houshi cubriéndose el rostro con las mangas de su atuendo violeta, observando como la taijya colocaba sobre su rostro aquella máscara de metal que la protegía de los gases venenosos, mientras que la miko simplemente se cubría el rostro con las manos.

Tras proseguir a paso lento, se dieron con el escenario que parecía contar la historia de los terribles sucesos ocurridos.

(2)

La muchacha volteó el rostro sin poder soportar lo que sus ojos captaban. Era como si la aldea entera estuviese sumergida en un mar de sangre. Los cuerpos, bueno partes de cuerpos estaban regados por absolutamente todos los lugares posibles, ni siquiera el mismo Inuyasha que tantas cosas había visto en sus largos años de existencia pudo soportar aquella escena de carnicería inhumana frente a sus ojos.

"Cómo es posible que se hayan hecho esto ellos mismos?", inquirió la exterminadora sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían. "No hay otra manera de solucionar esto más que entrar ahí".

Al escuchar eso todos se miraron asintiendo resignados. Tenían que deshacerse de lo que sea que estuviese causando semejantes desgracias, no podían permitir que aquello volviese a suceder en alguna otra aldea.

Comenzaron a caminar nuevamente, impregnándose los pies de la sangre derramada que parecía nunca parar de brotar de las extremidades dispersadas de los aldeanos.

Kagome observaba todo completamente horrorizada, sintiendo al caminar como su pie golpeaba algo y al bajar la cabeza para ver de que se trataba, se dio con el cuerpo de un pequeño niño, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

"Es un niño, un niño indefenso", dijo en un susurró cubriéndose el rostro y el hanyou al sentir su predicamento la sostuvo en sus brazos, cubriendo su rostro en su pecho para sorpresa de todos los presentes. Pero más los sorprendió la reacción de la muchacha.

(3)

Tal vez en algún otro espacio y momento esa hubiese sido la cosa que Kagome más deseara en el mundo, que la persona que amaba la sostuviera en sus brazos. Pero cuando él lo hizo, imágenes de aquella noche danzaron por su mente, las palabras que le dijo a aquella mujer resonaron en sus oídos y con un empujón lo separó suavemente de ella. "No me vuelvas a tocar", le dijo en un susurró.

Los ojos del hanyou se abrieron del tamaño de dos ciruelas, no podía creer que su Kagome le hubiese dicho una cosa así.

Inuyasha estuvo a punto de preguntar que era lo que sucedía, pero cuando comenzaba a abrir la boca para articular sus palabras una presencia muy conocida comenzó a acercarse a ellos. "Qué demonios quiere ese bastardo aquí", le escucharon decir. Todos suspiraron casi en unísono, cuando el hanyou se refería de esa manera a alguien solo podía tratarse de una persona.

(4)

El taiyoukai había comenzado con su viaje al amanecer, teniendo nuevamente a su lado a su sirviente y a la pequeña niña que lo acompañaba, montada sobre el dragón de dos cabezas, cuando de pronto un fuerte olor a sangre llegó a sus fosas nasales, dejándolo mareado por unos instantes.

"Jaken", pronunció, provocando que el pequeño renacuajo frenara casi inmediatamente sus pasos. "Cuida de Rin", fue la única indicación que le dejo, desapareciendo en menos de un parpadeo. Solamente en un campo de batalla había percibido semejante cantidad de sangre; la presencia de un ente más que maligno era percibida por su ser a millas de distancia.

Podía asegurar que se trataba del infeliz de Naraku y alguna de sus más que conocidas trampas, pero había algo extraño. Esa sensación que le producía el lugar al acercarse cada vez más.

Jamás en sus largas centurias de vida había sentido algo así, era como si cada una de las células de su cuerpo le gritara que estaba dirigiéndose hacia un peligro inminente; pero aún así el imponente taiyoukai del oeste no le prestó atención a las señales que le daba su instinto. Él era el gran Sesshoumaru y un taiyoukai con semejante poder no le temía a nada, pensó orgullosamente mientras aterrizaba, sobre lo que parecía ser una laguna del color de la rosa más brillante que se pudiera observar en los prados; por unos segundos sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas ante el nauseabundo olor.

"Sesshoumaru que demonios vienes a hacer aquí?", escuchó decir a la irritante voz de su medio hermano, mientras observaba con un rostro libre de cualquier emoción los alrededores y a las personas que se encontraban junto con él en medio de esa marea roja.

"Lo que este Sesshoumaru haga no es de tu incumbencia híbrido", le respondió con frialdad escuchando el más que conocido gruñido del hanyou.

Seguramente en menos de unos minutos comenzaría a mover aquella colosal espada que su padre le había dejado de un lado a otro, con movimientos completamente predecibles y estúpidos.

Tenía que admitir que le daba un poco de lastima, era un pobre imbécil.

(5)

Kagome dio un audible suspiro, por alguna razón no estaba del mejor de los humores.

Después de que Inuyasha intentó consolarla por así decirlo, algo dentro de su ser había comenzado a sentirse irritable y ahora frente a sus ojos los dos hermanos estaban a punto de desatar una de sus más que insulsas peleas.

Ahora que lo observaba con cuidado, Sesshoumaru tenía absolutamente todas las de ganar. Si tuviera el deseo de, hace mucho tiempo hubiera terminado con la vida de Inuyasha. La manera calmada y prácticamente aburrida con la que siempre lo enfrentaba se lo decía.

"Bastardo ahora veras", se escuchó la voz completamente irritada del hanyou, mientras corría a toda velocidad para embestir al inuyoukai, quien como siempre esquivó con elegancia cada uno de sus ataques.

"Inuyasha, pero que sucede contigo, con cada día que pasa te vuelves más inútil al manejar el colmillo de mi padre", pronunció el taiyoukai observando con superioridad al muchacho desde las alturas donde estaba prácticamente flotando. Un poco de ejercicio no le vendría mal.

El hanyou dio un gruñido que estremeció a más de uno de los presentes. _**'Vas a dejar que te hable así', 'se burla de ti, porque cree que es superior', 'cree que eres un inútil, un bueno para nada', 'eres un mitad bestia, ni hombre ni youkai, por eso no puedes con él'**_ , escuchó a una voz susurrar dentro de su cabeza. Con cada palabra que resonaba en su mente se iba alimentando la ira que tenía guardada en su espíritu.

Soltó la espada de su padre que automáticamente volvió a la forma de una simple y vieja katana, _**'utiliza la ira dentro de ti, deshazte de todos los que se burlan de ti'.**_

El hanyou comenzó a cambiar de apariencia frente a los ojos de todos, sus garras creciendo unos considerables centímetros al igual que sus colmillos, mientras que sus ojos se enrojecían y en sus mejillas aparecía aquella marca violeta idéntica a la de su progenitor.

Sesshoumaru observó cuidadosamente lo que sucedía. De un momento a otro el hanyou parecía haber perdido el control, pero cual podría ser la razón.

(6)

La joven sacerdotisa sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho al observar al hibrido convertirse poco a poco en una bestia sin control, cayendo de rodillas al suelo impregnándose de sangre.

Había algo ahí con ellos una presencia tan maligna que ni siquiera la podía comenzar a describir, era algo que parecía venir desde el mismísimo infierno. Por qué nadie se daba cuenta?.

La miko comenzó a temblar e inmediatamente fue socorrida por la taijya quien la levantó, preocupada por la palidez de su amiga.

"Kagome que sucede?", le pregunto sintiendo los fuertes temblores que recorrían su cuerpo. "Hay algo, hay alguien aquí, alguien muy malo Sango debemos irnos", exclamó desesperada la muchacha, siendo escuchada por el taiyoukai quien la miró sospechosamente.

Entonces no había sido su imaginación, aquella presencia que rondaba era la causante de ese alboroto. Pensó el taiyoukai siendo sacado de sus cavilaciones internas por el fuerte golpe que le propino el hanyou en una de las mejillas, haciéndola sangrar al instante. "Qué sucede bastardo, ya no quieres pelear?".

Sesshoumaru dio un gruñido amenazante e inaudible para el oído humano, esto ya había ocurrido una vez. Ese bastardo se había salvado de morir bajo el filo de su espada solo porque aquella molesta onna se interpuso en su camino, pero ahora le haría un favor y se desharía de él. No podía seguir mancillando el linaje de su raza de esa manera.

(7)

La miko observó al taiyoukai desenfundar aquella peligrosa espada. Si no hacía algo ocurriría lo de aquella vez, Inuyasha no iba a parar de pelear aunque de eso dependiera su vida, así que soltándose de su amiga caminó a duras penas hacia donde estaba el hanyou, parándose frente a él y dándole la espalda al taiyoukai quien se preparaba para atacar.

"Inuyasha, reacciona, que es lo que te sucede", le dijo con dulzura acariciando su rostro, pensaba que aquello funcionaría ya que lo mismo sucedió en el castillo de Kaguya, el día en que Inuyasha le dio su primer beso. Pero esta vez el joven pareció paralizarse ante su toque.

' _ **Ella también está en tu contra', 'ella defiende al otro', 'mátala, mátala porque también piensa que eres un bueno para nada'**_. Escuchó el descontrolado inuhanyou en su mente, dando un gruñido de advertencia que su medio hermano a diferencia de los demás conocía muy bien.

"Mujer apártate en este instante", impuso el inuyoukai, y la muchacha volteó observándolo algo débil. "Sesshoumaru sama se lo suplico no le haga nada, Inuyasha no sabe lo que hace en este estado", le rogó y el taiyoukai no podía entender como era posible que un humano pidiera piedad por la vida de un ser sobrenatural. "Sesshoumaru sama, déjeme regresarlo a la normalidad".

El inuyoukai no dijo ni una palabra y simplemente regresó su inseparable tokijin a su funda. Su curiosidad había sacado lo mejor de él, quería observar como era que esa simple mujer humana se encargaba de domar a la bestia.

Ya en un encuentro anterior le había advertido que si no lo paraba su sangre youkai haría que pelee y pelee hasta la muerte, pero esa vez no se había quedado para observar el desenlace. Ahora sin embargo, sentía una pequeña curiosidad por saber cual era la magia que la miko utilizaba para volverlo a la normalidad.

(8)

El houshi observó algo asustado lo que sucedía frente a él. "Sango no sientes que algo extraño esta sucediendo", susurró mientras la miko convencía al taiyoukai de que no atacara a su medio hermano.

"Tiene razón houshi sama, la reacción de Kagome y el cambio repentino de Inuyasha, algo no esta..", intentó decir pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el grito de su mejor amiga.

Kagome se acercó nuevamente al hanyou, acariciando su rostro. Los músculos de su mandíbula parecían temblar por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al gruñir de manera tan feroz.

"Inuyasha tranquilízate, ya estoy aquí a tu lado, te prometo que no me voy a mover", le dijo sufriendo internamente por aquellas palabras.

Quien iba a pensar que después de lo sucedido algunas noches atrás iba a terminar en estas circunstancias, pero por alguna razón a pesar de que su cuerpo rechazaba su cercanía, su corazón no podía permitir que algo malo le sucediera al joven que lo había estado ocupando durante tanto tiempo.

(9)

El hanyou dio un fuerte gruñido, aquella voz susurrando en su cabeza era demasiado y no lo soportaba más. Quería deshacerse del dolor cuanto antes, y esa mujer parada frente a él que no paraba de hablar lo estaba volviendo loco. Solo quería deshacerse de todas las molestias, de todas las personas que pensaban que el no servía para nada.

En medio de su desesperación tomó a la muchacha de los brazos clavando sus punzantes garras en ellos.

"Inuyasha me haces daño", le dijo Kagome asustada al observar la reacción que estaba teniendo, pero eso solo hizo al hibrido volverse más violento. El aroma a terror emanando de aquella mujer provocaba que sus instintos más primitivos afloren, desgarrando toda la piel que tenía a su paso.

Golpeando y abusando cada pedazo de carne blanca, sintió como unas débiles manos trataban de detenerlo y empujó a las dos personas que fueron a ayudar a la joven, con un fuerte golpe.

La cogió del cuello, escuchando sus gritos de dolor mientras se deshacía de sus vestiduras desgarrando sin piedad su delicada piel y apretando fuertemente su delgado cuello. "Inuyasha, aishiteru", susurró la muchacha.

(10)

Cuando comenzó a atacarla no podía entender lo que sucedía. De pronto un fuerte dolor recorría su cuerpo y podía sentir como sus ojos iban perdiendo la capacidad de visualizar lo que estaba frente a ellos, algo malo estaba sucediendo con Inuyasha.

Empezó a desgarrar su piel y los gritos que salían de su garganta eran por inercia, sentía como si todo su cuerpo se hubiera adormecido y ninguna sensación llegaba a ella; sin embargo, podía percibir que se debilitaba rápidamente.

Observó por unos segundos a sus amigos tratando de detener al hanyou. Al parecer había llegado su hora y le entristecía saber que su alma aún amaba a aquel ser que se encontraba destrozando cada parte de su cuerpo, susurrándole aquella confesión que había guardado por tanto tiempo, mientras sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco, los gruñidos de Inuyasha continuaban resonando en sus oídos mientras perdía la conciencia.

Al observar la reacción del hanyou la taijya y el monje corrieron a detener a su amigo, no podían creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Kagome parecía una muñeca de trapo en manos de Inuyasha, pero a pesar de que la taijya lo cogió con todas las fuerzas que tenía y el monje apretó su cuello con su báculo sagrado, fueron sacados de la escena en cuestión de segundos, sin poder levantarse con rapidez debido a la fuerza del impacto.

(11)

El taiyoukai por otro lado observó con una calma atemorizante lo que sucedía ante sus ojos, no podía creer lo estupido que podía ser ese hibrido, en medio de una ira ciega estaba destrozando a la única persona que parecía haberse preocupado por él, y esos humanos, que patéticos, acaso pensaban que podían hacer algo para detenerlo?.

El taiyoukai estaba a punto de irse, los gritos de la onna estaban comenzando a irritarlo, y la verdad era que no estaba de humor para observar la muerte de un humano. _'Inuyasha aishiteru'_ , le escuchó decir en un susurro y paró casi inmediatamente. Permaneció inmutable en el lugar que se había quedado, como era posible que después de todo lo que le estaba haciendo pasar aquella mujer hiciera una confesión de esas.

Sesshoumaru volteó, observando el inerte cuerpo de la miko bañado en sangre caer al suelo, el hibrido listo para terminar con su trabajo, cuando recordó las palabras que le había dicho la noche anterior, _'miko estoy en deuda contigo'_. En menos de un parpadeo el inuyoukai apareció imponente frente al cuerpo de la joven cogiendo del cuello a su medio hermano, clavando sus garras en la suave piel, insertando un poco de veneno, lo suficiente como para dejarlo inconciente por unos segundos.

"Este Sesshoumaru siente lastima por ti mitad bestia", le dijo con asco tirándolo al suelo, caminando de vuelta a donde había dejado a sus acompañantes de viaje, siendo nuevamente detenido en plena caminata por algo que se movía a sus pies.

Kagome estaba respirando con dificultad, Inuyasha por fin la había soltado y ahora se preparaba para darle el golpe final, pero en lo que parecía ser una brisa de brillante color blanco aquel majestuoso ser le salvó la vida, no entendía porque lo hizo y seguramente sería siempre un misterio, pero levantándose con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, llegando solamente a estar de rodillas sobre el húmedo suelo observó con una genuina sonrisa al taiyoukai. "Muchas gracias Sesshoumaru sama", le dijo cayendo sin fuerzas al suelo, esta vez quedando completamente inconsciente.

El taiyoukai abrió los ojos en un insignificante milímetro, desapareciendo del lugar en menos de un parpadeo, ya había cumplido con su deuda, y no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, lo único que ahora ocupaba su mente era saber la fuente de aquella presencia maligna que parecía haber estado observando todo el evento.

(12)

Inuyasha cayó al piso completamente inconsciente, su rostro parecía el de una persona que estaba durmiendo plácidamente, pobre de él cuando despertara y se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Sango y Miroku corrieron más rápido que nunca en sus vidas al lado de la muchacha, siendo el monje el que levanto su ensangrentado y casi desnudo cuerpo en sus brazos. Sin poder observarla a la cara, volteó el rostro para darse con los ojos llorosos de la exterminadora.

El monje comenzó a caminar en dirección a la gata de fuego, mientras la exterminadora se sacaba el kimono que llevaba sobre su traje de taijya para cubrir con él a la muchacha muy delicadamente, observando como casi al instante la tela se teñía de rojo debido a la absorción de la sangre de su amiga. "Vámonos", dijo la taijya en un tono frío, cuando escuchó al hanyou comenzar a moverse y levantarse como si acabara de tener la más grande las borracheras.

Inuyasha despertó, con un fuerte dolor apoderándose de su cuello, lo único que recordaba era haber retado a Sesshoumaru y después, después todo se volvió borroso. Levantándose del húmedo y pegajoso suelo, acarició su cuello, sintiendo cuatro heridas, dando un pequeño gruñido, ese idiota le había inyectado su veneno en el cuello, podía sentirlo corriendo por sus venas.

"Kagome, que demonios sucedió", preguntó dándole la espalda a sus amigos. Al no recibir respuesta alguna volteó y se quedó por primera vez en su vida estático al observar el estado del cuerpo de la joven miko en brazos del monje quien ni siquiera podía mirarlo a la cara. "Que…que sucedió?", nadie le respondió, nadie ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada, y aquel aroma, el delicioso aroma de la sangre de Kagome llegó a sus fosas nasales, observando horrorizado sus garras, cubiertas del líquido vital de la muchacha. "Uso… uso.. yo no", comenzó a gritar desesperado cogiéndose la cabeza, sus ojos desorbitándose, no podía creer que él le había hecho eso a la persona más importante en su vida.

"Mentira…dime, dime que le paso DIGANME QUE LE PASO A MI KAGOME", gritó desesperado, el monje podía sentir las olas de poder del hanyou comenzar a descontrolarse de nuevo. Jamás habían pasado por algo así, lo que les estaba sucediendo era una calamidad tras otra, pero no podía permitirlo, estaba seguro que todo lo que les pasaba eran pruebas de kami, así que rogándole a Sango que sostuviera a la muchacha por unos momentos y que siguiera caminando hasta donde estaba Kirara se dirigió hacia su amigo, dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

El muchacho lo observó, no encontraba su voz para poder articular alguna palabra. "Perdiste el control y si no fuese por tu hermano mayor Kagome estaría muerta, por una vez en tu vida compórtate como un adulto y camina, ya bastante daño le has hecho, y no te lo digo por la brutalidad que acabas de cometer, si no por tus constantes mentiras y humillaciones, por irte con Kikyou cuando ella se quedaba esperándote toda la noche, ya lo sabe Inuyasha". El inuhanyou seguía sin poder articular palabra alguna.

"Si eres lo suficientemente hombre camina, y regresemos que Kagome necesita atención, ha perdido demasiada sangre", fue lo último que le dijo el houshi y el hanyou simplemente caminó detrás de él, sin poder soportar el peso que su conciencia estaba cargando sobre él en esos instantes.

(13) 

Aquella mujer caminó observando complacida lo que acababa de suceder por su causa. Así que esos eran los seres a los que tanto temía Naraku, que lástima, eran simples muñecos, pero por lo que había estado escuchando la situación parecía verse prometedora.

"Ira, no te parece que esos dos hermanos son muy guapos?", la mujer de cabellos rojizos movió la cabeza de lado a lado, dejando su látigo caer para bañarse con la sangre de los humanos que a pesar de haber pasado un día no se secaba.

"Sabes Lujuria, eso me tiene sin cuidado, aunque, esa mujer. Esa humana, había que estar ciego para no darse cuenta que quería morir, pero aun así hay algo muy extraño en ella, algo que no me gusta nada".

"Bueno como sea vámonos de aquí no quiero ensuciar mi vestido", exclamó un tercer ser que las acompañaba, observándose en un espejo de mano. Las tres desaparecieron del lugar, la mayor de todas pensando en cómo haría para envolver en sus redes a todos esos seres, _'va a ser algo muy divertido'_.

(14)

Los jóvenes llegaron muy rápido a la aldea montados en el lomo de Kirara, dejando a la muchacha al cuidado de la anciana Kaede, convenciéndola al ver su rostro de horror que luego le explicarían lo sucedido. Salieron del lugar para cada uno ir a asearse y lavar sus ropas que estaban impregnadas de sangre.

Inuyasha había desaparecido del mapa desde que llegaron a la aldea. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, no podía creer que Kagome supiera lo de Kikyou, y aun así no le dijo nada, no le reclamó ni peleó con él. _'Por eso me dijo que no la tocara'_ , musitó mentalmente al recordar que el por primera vez tuvo un gesto cariñoso con ella y ella se alejó.

Por primera vez el hanyou estaba tomando en cuenta el daño que le hacía a los demás y no podía más que solo escuchar a su conciencia reprocharle el gran error que había cometido. Él estaba seguro que a pesar de haber perdido el control y sus manos temblaran con el hecho de saber que aunque se lavara incontables veces no borraría de todo la huella que dejaba la sangre de Kagome en sus manos, a pesar de que su mente lo atormentara por siempre con el hecho de que había violentado un cuerpo tan delicado y frágil de esa manera, Kagome lo iba a perdonar, pero lo que nunca le iba a perdonar era el engaño.

(15)

Sesshoumaru regresó a donde estaba su pequeño grupo. Al parecer Rin había pescado su almuerzo y estaba muy contenta mordiendo un pescado incrustado en una rama, mientras Jaken la observaba con cuidado, pensando en que no dejaría que la niña se escapara de nuevo.

El taiyoukai se sentó apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, observando tranquilamente las horas pasar delante de él. Por hoy no había nada más que hacer, había percibido aquella poderosa presencia y eso era suficiente para poner las cosas que tenía planeadas en marcha. Estaba casi seguro que todo era obra del hanyou, incluso la manera en la que su medio hermano reaccionó aún teniendo la espada en mano.

Por deducción estaba seguro de que todo era obra de aquella presencia, solamente tenía que averiguar de quien se trataba y eliminarlo con sus propias manos, no sin antes torturarlo para que le diga el paradero de aquel hanyou, pero había algo en el fondo de su mente que no lo dejaba tranquilo, algo que no conseguía olvidar sin poder encontrar la razón.

Era el rostro de aquella onna, parándose sin tener en consideración la gravedad de su estado, apoyándose en su debilidad para sonreírle y agradecerle. El gran taiyoukai del oeste no lo podía entender, no conseguía explicarse el porqué del comportamiento de esa mujer, la sonrisa tan, no sabía no como expresarlo, no lograba entender el comportamiento de los humanos.

Por qué a pesar de lo que le estaba haciendo, esa mujer dijo que amaba al hanyou, por qué se dejó maltratar de esa manera. Jamás había visto algo así. Los humanos eran criaturas egoístas e indeseables, no lo podía entender, y al saberse en tal predicamento el taiyoukai dio un fuerte gruñido.

No tenía nada que hacer pensando en esa onna, ya había cumplido con la deuda que tenía, le había salvado la vida, pero por alguna razón su rostro ensangrentado agradeciéndole con una sonrisa era algo que no podía ser borrado de su mente tan fácilmente. Por más que su orgullo le dijera a gritos que era una escoria más que pisaba la tierra, en el fondo de su ser, en lo más hondo, en la parte que ni el mismo conocía yacía un sentimiento.

Envidiaba al hanyou, porque siendo un hibrido alguien que no pertenecía a ninguna especie tenía a alguien, había alguien que sentía afecto por él, afecto por lo que él era sin importar su especie.


	5. Capítulo 4

La anciana observó horrorizada el estado de la muchacha, tragando las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. Tenía que guardar la compostura y hacerse cargo del problema, así que deshaciéndose de los pequeños retazos de ropa que cubrían el cuerpo de la joven miko comenzó la dolorosa tarea de limpiar su cuerpo con sumo cuidado, pasando una fina tela remojada en agua fría, agradeciéndole silenciosamente a kami que la niña estuviese dormida, si no tendría que soportar el dolor de la limpieza.

Cuando terminó puso su mano en la frente de la muchacha, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta que estaba ardiendo en fiebre. "Voy a necesitar ayuda", murmuró parándose con lentitud, debido a su edad ya no tenía la agilidad de antes, así que se paró en la puerta de la cabaña llamando a la taijya quien estaba colgando su kimono ya limpio en la rama de uno de los árboles que adornaban el lugar.

"Sango, necesito que me ayudes con Kagome por favor", al escuchar eso la muchacha de largos cabellos marrones dejó inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo, entró junto con la anciana a la cabaña y lo primero que observó fueron las múltiples laceraciones en el cuerpo de su amiga, además de los oscuros moretones que estaban comenzando a manchar su pálida piel.

"Kaede baa chan, hay alguna manera de que no le queden cicatrices?", pregunto la joven sentándose al lado del cuerpo de la joven miko, mientras ponía un paño frío sobre su acalorada frente.

La anciana observó con tristeza a la muchacha, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, mientras mezclaba las hierbas que afortunadamente tenía guardadas en una bolsita que llevaba colgada en su cuello, formando una especie de ungüento. "Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ella, espero de todo corazón que sane, pero por la profundidad de las heridas, me parece que van a quedar unas marcas muy obvias".

Las dos mujeres quedaron en lo que parecía ser un silencio sepulcral, untando aquella plasta de color verdoso sobre las heridas de la miko, no sin antes haber limpiado cada una cuidadosamente para liberarlas de la infección, y finalmente aplicándole un amplio vendaje que cubría más de la mitad de su cuerpo, pechos, piernas, brazos, manos y cuello.

Después de haberse encargado de cubrir sus partes íntimas con aquellos pequeños accesorios que Kagome llamaba ropa interior, las dos mujeres la posicionaron con mucha delicadeza sobre un futón, arropándola con una fresca sábana.

"Voy a ir por unas hieras, debemos hacerle un té para bajar la fiebre", exclamó la anciana saliendo de la cabaña.

Sango observó a la muchacha sintiendo que la cólera se iba apoderando poco a poco de su ser. Estaba tratando, de verdad estaba tratando de no culpar a Inuyasha, pero no podía, el hecho que perdiese el control no disculpaba la brutalidad que cometió contra ella y estaba segura que cuando lo viese por lo menos iba a destrozarle la cara de un buen golpe.

La taijya dio un suspiro. Como fue que las cosas llegaron hasta este punto, algo muy raro estaba sucediendo y ella y el houshi lo percibieron en aquella aldea. Normalmente se hubieran quedado a enterrar los restos de aquellos inocentes aldeanos, pero debido al estado y más aún a lo ocurrido no pudieron hacer nada por ellos, pero algo más la tenía confundida y eso era el misterio que había detrás de la pérdida de control de Inuyasha a pesar de haber tenido a tetsuaiga en sus manos; pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un pequeño quejido.

(1)

Kagome despertó sintiendo su cuerpo completamente adolorido, no podía ni siquiera mover un solo dedo, era como si un camión la hubiese arrollado, pero aún así con mucho esfuerzo logro abrir los ojos sin poder evitar que un quejido abandonase sus labios.

Sango inmediatamente bajo la mirada al escuchar el sonido, cogiendo suavemente a la joven de los hombros. "Kagome chan es mejor que no te muevas, puedes abrir tus heridas".

' _Heridas'_ , repitió la muchacha en su mente recordando lo que había sucedido en la mañana, sonrojándose al remembrar las palabras que le dijo al hanyou, no debió haber hecho eso. "Inuyasha?", preguntó y la taijya dio un suspiro, no lo podía creer, a pesar de que pasó lo que pasó seguía preguntando por él?.

"Kagome, cómo lo haces, cómo puedes seguir preocupada por él. No te das cuenta todo el daño físico y mental que te ha producido?". La joven sonrió a duras penas, volteando la cabeza para que la muchacha de cabellos marrones no pudiese ver su expresión.

"Lo que sucedió el día de hoy no fue culpa de Inuyasha, y con respecto a lo de Kikyou, es su decisión y yo nada tengo que ver en ella", musitó, a lo que su amiga sonrió. Kagome era una mujer muy fuerte a pesar de su delicada apariencia. Tal vez sería mejor dejar las cosas así y no guardar rencores, después de todo ese parecía ser el deseo de la muchacha acostada frente a ella.

"Veo que ya estas despierta Kagome", se escuchó la voz de la anciana, entrando a la cabaña con una envase provisto de té caliente. "Hai Kaede baba", le respondió la jovencita, la anciana se sentó al lado de la muchacha y con la ayuda de la exterminadora lograron sostenerla en una posición factible para que pudiera beber el líquido. "Bebe esto Kagome, te ayudará con el dolor y la fiebre".

La sacerdotisa hizo como la anciana le dijo, tomándose hasta la última gota, regresando a su posición anterior, ahora más tranquila ya que el paso de aquel tibio líquido por su garganta parecía haber aminorado aunque sea un poco su malestar.

"Sango chan", musitó la joven observando a la taijya quien ahora le estaba prestando toda su atención, "tú lo sentiste, el minuto en que Inuyasha perdió el control, había algo ahí, algo muy malo, algo horrible". La exterminadora recordó aquella sensación, y también recordó la reacción que su amiga tuvo. "Hai, era algo que jamás en mi vida había percibido, algo escalofriante".

La anciana escuchó cuidadosamente lo que decían las dos jóvenes, quienes procedieron a recopilar lo sucedido en la mañana. "No creen que esa presencia tal vez fue la causante del cambio tan brusco en Inuyasha", las dos muchachas se observaron, considerando la posibilidad, "puede ser", murmuró Sango, cuando Kagome se recuperara tendrían que seguir viajando, los sucesos en aquella aldea habían sido por demás extraños.

Así se pasaron las horas ese día, absolutamente todos, con excepción del inuhanyou estuvieron al pendiente de la pequeña sacerdotisa, incluso el monje quien junto al pequeño zorrito vigilaban el sueño de la muchacha mientras las otras dos mujeres preparaban el almuerzo, dialogando entre sí sobre las posibilidades de aquel penoso evento.

(2)

El siguiente día llego, y como nunca absolutamente todos habían dormido en la misma cabaña con la tarea de vigilar a la miko, teniendo que deshacerse de los varones del lugar para poder examinar como habían evolucionado sus heridas. La taijya ayudó a enderezar a la aún adolorida muchacha mientras la anciana miko se deshacía de sus vendas.

"No lo puedo creer", se escuchó la exclamación de Kaede al observar las heridas. "Que sucede?", preguntó la miko preocupada por el estado de su piel, "tus heridas", agregó. Ayer se veían extremadamente mal, es más había sido un milagro que dejasen de sangrar, pero el día de hoy, a pesar de que aún estaban razonablemente delicadas, la piel había recubierto gran parte de la profundidad de los arañones, algo que normalmente tomaría semanas.

"Kagome a este paso tus heridas van a cerrar en menos de tres días", la taijya observó, sorprendiéndose al igual que la anciana miko, sin poder dar una explicación lógica más que un milagro de kami, "al menos con esto sabemos que kami si premia a las personas de buen corazón", dijo con una sonrisa, ayudando a limpiar los restos del ungüento del día anterior y cambiar las vendas de la miko.

"Sango chan, me pasas mi mochila amarilla?", la taijya la quedó mirando extrañada, _'mochila'_ , no conocía aquella palabra pero seguramente se refería a aquella inmensa bolsa amarilla que parecía cargar a todos lados.

Al tenerla a la mano, la miko comenzó a rebuscar, sacando con una sonrisa triunfante el repuesto de su uniforme que había metido a la lavadora antes de venir al sengoku. Las dos mujeres comprendiendo a la muchacha la ayudaron a vestirse, "ni pienses que vas a ir a algún lado, todavía estas delicada", la muchacha asintió, pero la taijya la conocía demasiado bien. "Promételo", le exigió, y la jovencita dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cruzando los dedos detrás de ella sin que nadie la viera. "Hai, yakusoku desu", las dos mujeres salieron para buscar provisiones para el desayuno, confiando en que la muchacha se estaría quieta, además no estarían fuera mucho tiempo.

(3)

La joven se observó, dando una pequeña sonrisa, parecía una momia, estaba vendada por todos lados, pero luego un recuerdo se coló en sus pensamientos.

Sesshoumaru le había salvado la vida, si no hubiese sido por él Inuyasha podría haberla matado, y otra sonrisa apareció en su rostro, se lo podía imaginar luciendo intocable y todopoderoso, observándola al suelo, _'a este Sesshoumaru no le interesan en lo más mínimo los humanos'_ , sería su respuesta si ella algún día la preguntase porque la salvo. "Si Kagome, por supuesto acércate al youkai más peligroso de todo Japón y pregúntale por qué milagro divino decidió salvar tu vida", murmuró en un tono sarcástico, había algo en él que le llamaba mucho la atención.

Desde la primera vez que lo vio en la tumba del padre de Inuyasha, no pudo evitar el maravillarse ante su presencia. Aunque antes pensaba que era un asesino de frío corazón por la manera en que parecía estar acechando a su hermano menor, listo para atacar y quitarle la espada que su padre le había dejado, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, estaba comenzando a reconsiderar la imagen que tenía de él.

A pesar de que lo negara, de que jurara y perjurara su desagrado por los humanos, cuidaba de una niña pequeña, y con el paso del tiempo había dejado de luchar con Inuyasha y las pocas veces que lo hacía era claro para cualquier persona pensante que simplemente se dejaba ganar, como si solamente tratara de ejercitarse o entrenar a Inuyasha; pensaba la joven sonrojándose al darse cuenta que toda su atención estaba dirigida al taiyoukai del oeste, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado repetidas veces. Sesshoumaru no parecía ser tan malo después de todo.

Kagome dejó de pensar en el taiyoukai reprimiéndose a sí misma, tenía que recordar que aunque resiénteme hubiese tenido unos roces con él, seguía siendo el mismo Sesshoumaru capaz de matar a un ejército de youkais con un solo movimiento de su muñeca así que dando un suspiro observó hacia la puerta, la verdad no estaba en sus planes el quedarse absolutamente todo el día sin hacer nada, así que parándose tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gemir de dolor.

Definitivamente los arañones no eran lo único que provocaba el dolor en su piel, estaba segura de tener por ahí unos moretones muy feos, pero simplemente dejó de pensar en eso, demorándose casi diez minutos en pararse.

Aún con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos esbozó una sonrisa de victoria, apoyándose en las paredes de la cabaña para salir a dar un paseo por la aldea, había un sol muy hermoso. "Perfecto", dijo con una sonrisa, el exponerse al aire tibio y la luz del sol le haría muy bien, ella no era una persona a la que le gustase estar encerrada.

(4)

Inuyasha se había pasado absolutamente toda la noche lamentándose por lo que había hecho, su conciencia no lo dejaba tranquilo, y mucho menos el escuchar lo que Kaede decía sobre las heridas de Kagome.

Él había estado rondando sin que nadie se diese cuenta mientras la anciana curaba las heridas de la muchacha y si alguna marca quedaba sobre la hermosa piel de la miko solamente iba a servir para recordarle la bestialidad que cometió.

Aun así, no podía evitar el deseo tan grande que tenía de ir a verla, quería observar con sus propios ojos cuál era su estado, así que a lo lejos, después de percibir que las presencias de la taijya y la anciana miko habían desaparecido del lugar se decidió por ir a ver a su Kagome, dando un salto para aterrizar justo frente a la cabaña y toparse con la débil forma del objeto de sus pensamientos apoyándose en el marco de la puerta de la cabaña, su cuerpo completamente vendado, estaba pálida y desmejorada, sus hermosos ojos estaban rodeados por brechas moradas, y en una de sus mejillas había un feo arañón rodeado de un color morado.

"Kagome..", susurró sin poder observarla a los ojos, la muchacha sintió su corazón latir más rápido al tenerlo tan cerca, le había caído de sorpresa.

Con una sonrisa algo triste movió la cabeza de lado a lado, lo que sentía por Inuyasha no iba más, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, pero eso no evitaba que siguiera a su lado como una de las mejores amigas, aunque su corazón aún doliese. "Inuyasha, te perdono", le dijo levantando su rostro y observándolo directo a aquellos ojos dorados que alguna vez tanto le habían gustado.

El hanyou aún no podía mirarla a los ojos, sintiéndose tentado a ponerse a llorar como un cachorro en ese momento, no entendía porque Kagome era tan buena.

"COMO ME PUEDES PERDONAR NO TE DAS CUENTA LO QUE TE HE HECHO", le gritó y la muchacha simplemente acarició su rostro sintiendo simpatía por él, era tan brusco a veces que ni el mismo sabía cómo lidiar con sus sentimientos. "Las personas que aman no guardan rencor", los ojos del hanyou se abrieron, pero la muchacha aún no había terminado.

"Inuyasha, ya lo sé, sé que te decidiste por Kikyou, y sabes algo, comparado a lo que vi hace unos días lo que paso ayer no es nada, yo voy a cumplir mi promesa de permanecer a tu lado no importa lo que pase, pero te prometo que este amor tan grande que sentía hacia ti y que sigo sintiendo…", le dijo observando sus manos rasguñadas, recordando el incidente del espejo.

"Inuyasha no nos puedes tener a las dos, no en la forma que tú quieres, yo soy yo, Kagome es Kagome y ella es Kikyou, lo único que yo puedo ser para ti ahora y para siempre es una buena amiga". La joven aún no estaba preparada para decirle todo lo que necesitaba sacar de su pecho, pero por ahora con eso bastaría. Cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo más escuchó el grito alegre de una pequeña niña, "Kagome nee chan".

(5)

Rin había despertado con muchas ganas de ver a su Kagome nee chan, ayer había tenido un sueño muy feo, algo que la asustó mucho y tenía que ver con su Kagome nee chan, así que ni bien abrió los ojos corrió al lado de su Sesshoumaru sama.

"Sesshoumaru sama, Sesshoumaru sama onegai, puedo ir a ver a Kagome nee chan, yo sé cómo llegar a la aldea, le prometo que Rin regresara", el taiyoukai fingió no escucharla, caminando al lado de su inseparable dragón de dos cabezas, observando cuidadosamente las reacciones de la pequeña niña, en días como este probaba ser un entretenimiento el extraño comportamiento de una niña humana.

La pequeña hizo un puchero muy molesta, jalando suavemente la manga vacía del ahori del gran taiyoukai. "Sesshoumaru sama, Rin lo promete", le dijo muy seria, el taiyoukai simplemente asintió y la niña comenzó a correr alrededor suyo llena de felicidad, "Rin volverá pronto", le dijo corriendo en dirección a la aldea, después de tanto caminar el día anterior habían terminado por regresar a donde comenzaron ya que el taiyoukai deseaba inspeccionar por última vez aquella misteriosa aldea.

Sin encontrar nada fuera de lo común regresó a lo que podía llamarse su campamento pasando la noche en campo abierto, y hace algunos minutos Rin acababa de salir rumbo a la aldea de aquel hanyou. Que fascinación tenía con esa mujer humana?.

Cierto esa mujer humana, aquella que no se pudo quitar de sus pensamientos en toda la noche, por más que le disgustase había algo de ella que le parecía un completo enigma, y aunque le pareciese una debilidad la curiosidad fue el único de los defectos que no pudo eliminar durante su crecimiento.

"Jaken, no te muevas de aquí", pronunció observando al gami reverenciar repetidas veces, desapareciendo entre los árboles. Sería mejor vigilar a la pequeña humana, si algo le pasaba de nuevo él no estaba dispuesto a regresar a recogerla por piedad como hizo hace algunas noches.

El taiyoukai llegó por fin a una distancia respetable de aquella aldea humana. Le sorprendía el hecho de que la niña recordase tan bien el camino, pero se quedaría donde estaba, no quería mezclarse con aquella raza, desde donde se encontraba podía percibir los distintos y desagradables aromas que emanaban de ese lugar simplemente los humanos eran criaturas desaseadas e inservibles.

Sacándolo de sus pensamientos dos voces llamaron su atención, eran aquella miko y el hanyou y parecían estar discutiendo, aún faltaban unos metros para que Rin llegase, así él podía retirarse, pero al voltear el rostro algo en su subconsciente lo forzó a quedarse y como nunca en su vida, escuchar.

Aquella onna, como era posible que estuviese apoyada en sus dos pies después de lo que le sucedió el día anterior. Podía ver que estaba sumamente desmejorada, y absolutamente todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de vendajes, en el rostro tenía una marca muy desagradable.

' _Kudarana'_ , se susurró mentalmente, sus principios rugían por el control, jamás en su vida había volteado si quiera a mirar dos veces a un humano, pero él tampoco era un cachorro y las cosas tenían que aceptarse como eran, había algo enigmático en esa onna, pensó, confirmando sus sospechas al escuchar el intercambio verbal de los dos.

La mujer había perdonado sin más al hibrido. _'Como puede ser'_ , se preguntaba tratando de analizar el comportamiento de esa misteriosa humana, siendo interrumpido por una frase que se quedó grabada en su ser: _**"las personas que aman no guardan rencor"**_ , así que el hibrido seguía manteniendo relaciones con aquella humana que lo aprisionó en un árbol, y aun así, y a pesar de todo esa onna lo amaba.

(6)

La niña llegó corriendo, "Kagome nee san", sorprendiendo a más de uno, la joven miko sonrió agachándose a duras pernas para estar al nivel de la pequeña, dando varias e involuntarias exclamaciones de dolor. "Kagome no debes moverte", le dijo Inuyasha con suavidad tratando de sostenerla para que se levante de nuevo, pero la muchacha simplemente movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

"Rin chan, que haces aquí como llegaste?", le preguntó acariciando suavemente su cabeza y la jovencita instantáneamente notó el estado de la mujer abrazándola suavemente. "Rin había tenido un sueño muy feo con Kagome nee chan, y ahora Rin ve porque, Kagome nee chan que te pasó", le pregunto preocupada, y la joven simplemente sonrió. "Tuve un pequeño accidente Rin no te preocupes", "pero que haces acá y Sesshoumaru sama?".

El escuchar ese nombre sacó al hanyou de su letargo, ya le parecía conocida esa mocosa, era la mocosa de Sesshoumaru. "Qué demonios quieres acá seguro el bastardo ese te mando para tendernos una trampa", la jovencita lo observó como si se tratase de un lunático hablando sandeces.

"Inuyasha cálmate, es solo una niña, no me obligues a ..", al escuchar la amenaza las orejas del muchacho bajaron tanto que parecían haberse adherido a su cráneo.

La joven miko estaba a punto de pararse, pero de pronto sintió aquellos escalofríos tan familiares, esa energía que parecían los choques eléctricos que dejaba atrás una fuerte tormenta, _'Sesshoumaru'_. Estaba cerca, bastante cerca, provocando que una dulce sonrisa aparezca en su rostro, al parecer tenía un poquito de razón y aquel frío taiyoukai no tenía el corazón hecho de hielo después de todo.

"Tengo una idea Rin chan, hay que sentarnos debajo de aquel árbol", le dijo señalando a la distancia, sin saber que en ese árbol exactamente se encontraba sentado el taiyoukai, "y te contaré unos cuentos muy bonitos que mi okaa san me contaba de pequeña", la jovencita asintió muy entusiasmada, ayudando como pudo a parar a la joven. Juntas caminaron hacia el árbol más grande del lugar.

(7)

A unas millas de ahí una mujer pálida y esbelta caminaba vestida en ropas de miko, contemplando el cielo. Como odiaba a esa mujer, a su copia. Inuyasha la quería era obvio, pero eso no importaba, a pesar de que aquella mujer fuese dueña del corazón del hanyou ella tenía su alma y jamás lo dejaría libre. Pero la detestaba, porque aquella tenía todo lo que ella deseaba, juventud, belleza, vida, pero algún día se desharía de ella, aunque estaba segura que ya había comenzado a desintegrar ese estúpido grupo que viajaba con el hibrido.

Kikyou sabía muy bien que aquella joven la había estado observando aquel día que se encontró con Inuyasha, lo cual hizo aparecer una sonrisa algo macabra en su rostro, esa mujer era tan inocente que hasta le daba nauseas, era capaz de confiar hasta en el mismísimo demonio. "Niña estúpida", murmuró sintiendo dos presencias siguiéndola, acercándose cada vez más a ella.

"Quien anda ahí", exclamó apretando con fuerza el arco que llevaba entre los dedos, dos risas se escucharon entre los árboles y casi al instante sintió una fuerza descomunal empujarla al suelo, topándose cara a cara con el comienzo de un lago de aguas cristalinas.

"Observa, Kikyou", le dijo aquella maliciosa voz riendo. "Qué ves?", le preguntó aquella voz, y la miko no muerta bajo la cabeza apoyando sus manos en el suelo, observando en el agua cristalina su propio reflejo convertirse poco a poco en el cuerpo y el rostro de esa mujer, de la mujer que tanto odiaba, golpeando el agua furiosa, "que truco es este".

Las risas aumentaron en volumen, aún más cuando después de haber movido el agua el reflejo volvió a aparecer.

"Ella es más bonita no es cierto hermana?", se escuchó a una voz aguda y pegajosa, "ella tiene vida no cierto hermana?", respondió la otra, "ella es muy joven aún no es cierto hermana", agregó nuevamente la segunda observándose al espejo. **"Ella tiene el amor del hanyou"** , pronunció cuidadosamente la segunda mujer, asegurándose de darle especial énfasis a cada palabra, acariciando una serpiente que estaba enroscada por todo lo largo de sus brazos y cuello.

Kikyou golpeó el agua nuevamente, amargas lágrimas de envidia y tristeza resbalando por sus ojos. Todo lo que decían esas mujeres era cierto, aquella maldita tenía todo lo que ella deseaba. "Todo lo que yo deseo", murmuró haciendo que frente a ella aparezca una elegante y tenebrosa mujer, cargando una serpiente como si fuese el más valioso de sus tesoros, observando el agua a su alrededor tornarse en una masa pegajosa y negra.

"Quién eres?", le preguntó, y la mujer simplemente sonrió, sus largos cabellos negros estaban amarrados de una forma en la que parecían ser los cuernos de una cabra, grandes y filosos. Su pomposo vestido verde flotaba en aquellas contaminadas aguas, la imponente mujer la observó con malicia resbalando de sus verdosos ojos, su voz abandonaba sus labios como el más suave de los siseos de una peligrosa serpiente, "Envidia".

La miko la observó con cautela. Que vestido tan hermoso llevaba, verde como la serpiente enroscada en sus delgados brazos.

"Pobrecita Kikyou, pobre aquel que desea todo lo que tiene su prójimo", "pobre aquel que con ojos impuros observa las bondades de otros". "Envidiosa", le susurró, observando como la mujer se paraba poco a poco, ojos completamente vacíos la miraban.

"Yo te puedo dar todo lo que deseas", y el cadáver de lo que una vez fue una respetable sacerdotisa de corazón puro y espíritu firme asintió, dejándose llevar por aquel demonio que acariciaba suavemente su rostro, besándola en los labios, sellando para siempre su trato, sometiendo su alma.

"Eres mía", se escuchó la voz demoníaca de un hombre salir de la garganta tan femenina de aquella inmensa mujer, poseyendo el cuerpo y la mente de la sacerdotisa, pobre Kikyou cuya alma estaba a partir de ahora por siempre condenada a vagar en las tinieblas, pensando que pronto lograría deshacerse de aquella niña caminó con rumbo a la aldea de su hermana menor.

(8)

Vanidad desapareció entre los árboles, sin soltar ni un segundo su preciado espejo de mano, cada vez se sorprendía más de lo fácil que era manipular a los humanos. Entonces el plan ya estaba en marcha, ahora solo debía regresar donde sus hermana a informar lo sucedido.

Envidia podía ser tan mandona y fastidiosa a veces. "Pero nunca tan bonita como yo", pronunció acomodándose el cabello y desapareciendo entre las escasas sombras del día, llegando a la guarida de aquel vil hanyou que las había invocado.

"Tienen que admitir que no hay nadie en el mundo mejor que yo". Cinco mujeres la observaron moviendo los ojos de abajo hacia arriba.

"Y que pasó?", preguntó la más desaliñada de todas, una mujer bonita si, pero con algo de sobrepeso, comiendo lo que parecía ser un pequeño niño.

Vanidad la observó con desagrado, "Gula eres una, mejor no lo digo, si te vas a poner a comer lo que sea que te encuentres en el camino no lo traigas acá", la obesa mujer sonrió escupiendo los huesos de aquel inocente que había caído en sus garras, limpiándose los labios con un pañuelo, "y bien?".

La mujer del espejo de mano explicó lo sucedido, observando a sus hermanas asentir, todo estaba saliendo como planeado. "Y los hermanos viste a los hermanos?", se escuchó preguntar desesperada a una de ellas mientras acariciaba su cuello, "no".

(9)

Naraku observó todo el intercambio desde el espejo de su fiel sirviente Kanna, después de todo había sido una buena idea dejarlas actuar por su cuenta.

"Qué demonios se supone que vamos a hacer nosotros mientras tanto", dijo la Kaze youkai notablemente irritada, estaba más que aburrida de estar metida en ese horrendo castillo. "Esperar, esperar a que el caos reine entre nuestros enemigos". Por fin las cosas le estaban saliendo como quería, y no habría absolutamente nadie capaz de detenerlo.


	6. Capítulo 5

Sesshoumaru planeaba irse, estaba seguro que esa mujer humana había percibido su presencia, lo cual era una duda más que punzaba en la parte más honda de sus pensamientos, como era posible que después de asegurarse de ocultar su presencia la mujer lo haya descubierto antes que el hibrido que estaba parado a su lado. Bueno, eso no importaba. Satisfecho con el hecho de que la niña humana estaba en lo que parecían ser buenas manos procedió a retirarse, cuando sintió aquella presencia del día anterior acercarse al lugar.

"De nuevo", murmuró, era algo completamente maligno y despiadado, como nada que hubiese sentido antes.

(1)

Kagome había decidido contarle a Rin la historia de la cenicienta. Había sido su cuento preferido cuando era pequeña y estaba segura que cuando lo escuchara iba a agradarle tanto como a ella, Inuyasha simplemente se había sentado al lado de la puerta de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede deambulando entre sus propios pensamientos, observando llegar a Sango y Miroku junto con la anciana caminando.

"Inuyasha en que momento llegaste?", pregunto la taijya ahora más calmada ya que en el camino había conversado con los dos humanos que iban con ella, desfogando la molestia que tenía hacia el hanyou, quien estuvo a punto de responder de no ser por la fuerte presencia maligna que invadió el lugar.

La joven miko se paró al instante, cogiéndose del tronco del árbol en el que había estado apoyada para no caerse. "Rin dame la mano", le dijo a la niña comenzando a tener esa horrenda sensación recorriendo cada una de sus vértebras.

"Lo sienten?", preguntó caminando con lentitud, por alguna razón sentía como si sus heridas estuviesen doliendo más de lo normal.

Todos asintieron, el houshi tensando sus dedos alrededor de su báculo. Se trataba de la misma presencia que estuvo ayer en la aldea, la que provocó la pérdida de control en Inuyasha. El hanyou levantó el rostro tratando de percibir algún aroma conocido, en pocas palabras buscando el aroma de Naraku, pero lo que logró percibir fue algo muy distinto.

"Kikyou", murmuró pensando que nadie lo había oído, pero la taijya estaba justo a su lado y observándolo incrédula corrió hacia donde estaba su mejor amiga. _"Tienes que estar bromeando'_ , pensó, esto no le haría nada bien a Kagome.

"Kagome chan, será mejor que Rin chan y tu entren a la cabaña". "Iie Sango, lo que se acerca es muy peligroso y no me gusta nada", "Kagome chan por favor hazme caso ni siquiera puedes estar parada mucho tiempo", pidió la muchacha tratando de evitar una catástrofe, pero ya era demasiado tarde, aquella mujer de largos y lacios cabellos negros se acercaba caminando con una sonrisa algo extraña en el rostro.

"Inuyasha", murmuró y la joven miko volteó incrédula al escuchar esa conocida voz, que hacía Kikyou en la aldea?.

(2)

El taiyoukai observaba todo con cautela. Antes de que el hanyou hiciera su declaración él ya se había enterado de que aquella, si se podía llamar mujer, estaba en camino, el olor a huesos y tierra, sin mencionar el hedor a cadáver la delataba, pero había algo muy extraño en ella, su cuerpo parecía ser la fuente de aquella presencia tan amenazante.

Kagome observó a Inuyasha, sintiendo una fuerte punzada en el pecho. Tenía ese rostro, cada vez que veía a Kikyou era como si se separase de la realidad, pero había algo extraño en ella, a medida que se iba acercando, su cuerpo parecía emanar aquella presencia, porque nadie se daba cuenta.

"Sango chan, Kikyou, Kikyou es la fuente de esa horrible aura", la taijya escuchó el murmullo incrédula, porque ella no podía sentir nada?.

"Kagome estas segura?", le preguntó y la joven miko asintió, acomodando su peso para poder apoyarse en el hombro de la exterminadora, Kaede le susurró al oído algo al houshi quien solamente asintió, debía proteger la aldea, así que le diría a sus ayudantes que se pusieran en los puntos estratégicos para formar un campo de fuerza, si los aldeanos llegasen a percibir algo de lo que estaba sucediendo habría un caos en el lugar y eso no sería nada bueno.

El houshi se dio cuenta la manera en que el comportamiento del hanyou estaba cambiando, "Inuyasha, regresa a la realidad, hay algo acechándonos", le dijo pero el híbrido hizo caso omiso, acercándose al cadáver que caminaba hacia él.

' _ **Ves Kikyou, Inuyasha es tuyo gracias a mí, ahora dime cuál es tu otro deseo'**_ , le susurró una escalofriante voz a la sacerdotisa. "Kagome", murmuró, y Envidia no podía evitar reír ante semejante idiotez de parte de la sacerdotisa, engañarla había resultado tan fácil y divertido, pero bueno era tiempo de actuar, además en cualquier momento aparecería Avaricia y no quería echar a perder la actuación de la más usurera de sus hermanas.

(3)

La sacerdotisa no muerta se echó a los brazos del hanyou llorando desconsolada. "Inuyasha", le dijo sollozando sobre su cuello, mientras él a vista y paciencia de todo el mundo acariciaba sus cabellos. "Qué sucede?", le preguntó genuinamente preocupado, y Kagome por más que quiso no lo pudo soportar.

"Inuyasha, te está engañando, hay algo muy raro con Kikyou por favor date cuenta", le gritó la joven miko soltándose de Sango para acercarse y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro cubierto de lágrimas de la miko no muerta, llorando con más fuerza, "Iie Inuyasha, hay algo, algo horrible que me está siguiendo".

Sango cargó a la pequeña niña que hace algunos momentos estaba sosteniendo de la mano a la joven miko, observando lo que sucedía, era obvio que se trataba de Kikyou, sus caza almas estaban rondando a su alrededor, y así fuese un impostor, no sería capaz de crear a aquellos seres, pero ese comportamiento simplemente no era algo normal en esa mujer.

Kagome caminó situándose a unos pasos de la pareja, "Inuyasha, onegai hazme caso, que no vez, no lo sientes", le rogó y la mujer abrazada del hanyou no lo pudo soportar más, propinándole una fuerte cachetada a la muchacha, haciéndola caer al piso, mirándola con desdén y maldad danzando en sus ojos. "No te metas mocosa, tu eres la que no se da cuenta del youkai que viene hacia nosotros, aprendiz de miko", le dijo, abriendo con la fuerza de sus manos la herida que la joven tenía en el rostro.

La exterminadora estaba a punto de ir a decirle unas cuantas verdades a esa maldita, pero la profunda y varonil voz del taiyoukai la mantuvo estática en su lugar, "taijya".

La exterminadora no lo podía creer, sintió su sangre congelarse de solo saber que tenía a alguien tan peligroso a su espalda. "Espera un poco algo está por suceder", murmuró nuevamente el taiyoukai, observando que Rin estaba a punto de dar sus acostumbrados gritos de alegría delatando así su presencia, así que simplemente la observó, advirtiéndole con una sola mirada que se mantuviese callada.

Avaricia caminó, con cada paso cambiando de forma para convertirse en un gran oni. Estaba ansiosa de ver el gran poder de aquella niña, ella era la única que lo había percibido, aquella cantidad de energía tan bien escondida dentro de un cuerpo tan frágil y pequeño, por eso se había ofrecido de voluntaria para esta pequeña trampa que le tenderían al inuhanyou.

Ella era la única de sus hermanas capaz de percibir esas cosas, y aquel poder, el solo pensarlo hacía que se lama los labios, todo ese poder tenía que ser suyo, sola y exclusivamente suyo, y haría lo que sea para conseguirlo, todo, todo el poder debía ser suyo, hasta la última gota.

(4)

Fuertes pisadas hacían retumbar el suelo, paralizando a todos los que en ese momento se encontraban a las afueras de la aldea que gracias a kami ya estaba siendo efectivamente protegida por la anciana miko y sus ayudantes.

El suelo parecía temblar bajo sus pies y un fuerte rugido se escuchó provocando que las bandadas de aves escondidas en las copas de los árboles salieran volando lejos del peligro que se avecinaba. "Un oni", gritó la taijya, cogiendo fuertemente su hiraikotsu, deshaciéndose de su kimono de un solo jalón, yendo a ayudar a su amiga, mientras dejaba a la pequeña niña sana y salva en la cabaña de Kaede. "No te muevas de aquí", le dijo y la pequeña asintió, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse ya que sabía que su Sesshoumaru sama acabaría con ese feo bakemono en un dos por tres.

Sesshoumaru dio un gruñido casi inaudible, humanos impacientes, la exterminadora y el monje ya se encontraban en posición de pelea al igual que el hanyou quien estaba parado delante de la miko no muerta protegiéndola de todo mal, como si se hubiese olvidado de la existencia de la humana más joven.

Un nuevo gruñido se escuchó apareciendo junto con él aquella colosal bestia y Kagome lo observó apoyándose nuevamente en los hombros de la exterminadora.

Kikyou sonrió, "deben atacarlo juntos, yo trate de dispararle mis flechas sagradas pero nada hizo efecto, seguramente es una de las nuevas creaciones de Naraku", exclamó fingiendo el deseo de ayudarlos a vencer al monstruo, pero cuando estaban a punto de moverse el sonido de lo que parecía ser una lira los hizo caer uno a uno al suelo, incluyendo a las dos sacerdotisas, una de ellas muy relajada ya que sabía exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Qué está pasando, no puedo moverme", exclamó la taijya sintiendo por primera vez el peso de su colosal boomerang, sin poder sostenerlo. "Es como si, estuviera muy cansado", dijo el houshi, sosteniéndose sobre sus rodillas con la ayuda de su báculo.

El taiyoukai amplió su campo visual, observando con algo de fastidio a los lados, sin saber de dónde provenía aquel poder, sintiendo el cansancio comenzar a apoderarse de su ser. Aun manteniéndose de pie, haría falta más que eso para hacerlo caer.

Pereza sonrió columpiándose en las ramas de algunos árboles a lo lejos, su parte del trato ya había sido cumplida, ahora solamente quería descansar un poco, ya Avaricia se encargaría de lo demás.

Inuyasha al igual que el houshi estaba apoyado solamente en su ya transformada colmillo de acero, sin poder explicarse el porqué de ese sueño y ese cansancio tan repentinos, observando como aquel inmenso ser aprisionaba tranquilamente entre sus manos a las dos sacerdotisas, una en cada lado.

"Y bien hibrido, si solo puedes salvar a una a cual eliges", le preguntó apretando fuerte sus dedos, escuchando gritar de dolor a las dos mujeres.

El hanyou se levantó no iba a elegir, no podía elegir, "a las dos", al escuchar eso el ogro sonrió. "Parece que no me has entendido, solamente puedes salvar a una", le volvió a decir abriendo su gran boca, cubierta de colmillos, de donde goteaba veneno el cual al caer al suelo perforaba la tierra como si se tratase de simple papel, acercando los cuerpos de las dos mikos hacia su boca.

(5)

Era algo tan estúpido aquella pelea, normalmente hubieran acabado en menos de segundos con un youkai de ese nivel, pero ninguno de los ahí presentes se podía mover, ahora sí incluyendo al taiyoukai quien a pesar de no haber caído al piso sentía que no tenía poder sobre sus extremidades, no podía comandarlas para que se muevan, lo cual estaba comenzando a ofuscarlo de sobremanera.

Avaricia por otro lado, estaba comenzando a aburrirse, así que uso un poco de su control mental.

Saben la gente dice que nosotros los seres humanos tenemos dos seres a nuestro lado, uno a la derecha, la voz de nuestra conciencia que siempre nos dice si estamos obrando mal o bien, y normalmente intenta llevarnos por el camino de la justicia y el del lado izquierdo, el que siempre nos empuja a cometer malas acciones.

' _ **Salva a Kikyou ella es tu amor de toda la vida'**_ , escuchó el hanyou una y otra vez en su mente, gritando el nombre de la sacerdotisa, observando como el oni la dejaba caer inconsciente al suelo.

Kagome observó todo, las lágrimas comenzando a caer por su rostro como cascadas ante la mirada triste e incrédula de sus amigos quienes no se podían ni siquiera parar para socorrerla, aquel ser la había traicionado.

"KIKYOU", le escuchó gritar sellando con eso su destino, Inuyasha había decidido dejarla morir. _'Duele', 'duele'_ comenzó a pronunciar mentalmente.

El taiyoukai observaba el rostro de aquella misteriosa mujer, el dolor, la pena el desengaño, todas esas emociones pasaban por su rostro una y otra vez, _'no quiero'_. Sus ojos estaban comenzando a perder aquel brillo característico, y él lo percibió. Aquella sensación de ardor, como si todo su ser se estuviera prendiendo en llamas, sus instintos le gritaban que se alejara de ahí lo más pronto posible, pero no se podía mover, y todo lo demás ocurrió en tan solo unos segundos.

Una luz color rosa, completamente resplandeciente salió del cuerpo de la miko, envolviendo todo a su paso, la energía era demasiado poderosa e inestable, quemando todo aquello que la energía sagrada que poseía consideraba impuro, dejando por unos segundos a todos los que se encontraban ahí sin la habilidad de poder ver.

Avaricia sentía como si su cuerpo se estuviese incinerando, esa mujer, esa maldita humana estaba descargando demasiado poder divino. "Me las vas a pagar desgraciada", susurró, desapareciendo, si se hubiese quedado unos segundos más no le hubiese quedado carne para regenerar.

Envidia estaba pasando por exactamente lo mismo, si no fuese porque se encontraba dentro del cadáver de esa sacerdotisa ya estaría carbonizada. Aquella niña, porque eso era lo que era a su lado, una niña; no podía entender cómo era posible que tanta energía sagrada estuviese guardada en su cuerpo, era completamente imposible y por lo que podía percibir ella no era la única que pensaba así, la sacerdotisa que estaba poseyendo en esos instantes pensaba exactamente lo mismo, envidiando cada vez más a la pequeña miko por tener todo lo que ella quería.

(6) 

Minutos más tarde todos parecían haber recuperado la conciencia y la movilidad, cada uno comenzando a pararse con lentitud, ajustando su vista nuevamente a la luz normal del sol después de semejante destello.

Inmediatamente la taijya y el monje corrieron a socorrer a su inconsciente amiga, mientras a su lado el hanyou parecía recuperar la conciencia y el sentido común, ayudando a la miko no muerta a levantarse del suelo, percibiendo la presencia de su hermano a escasos metros, provocando que un fuerte gruñido abandone sus labios, poniéndose en posición defensiva en frente del cadáver de lo que alguna vez fue su primer amor.

Sesshoumaru caminó calmadamente recuperándose del golpe de haber recibido tal cantidad de energía purificadora. "No te preocupes Inuyasha, así quisiera atacar a esa mujer no podría, porque ya está muerta y podrida por dentro", exclamó el inuyoukai en un tono libre de cualquier emoción, pasando de largo frente a su medio hermano y parándose frente al cuerpo de la joven sacerdotisa.

Ella había sido la fuente de todo ese poder liberado debido a un fuerte cambio en sus emociones. "Miko, levántate", le demandó, podía sentir que no estaba inconsciente, simplemente estaba triada en el piso y el demandaba respuestas en ese instante, no estaba dispuesto a esperar ni un minuto más para esclarecer sus dudas y sorprendiendo a los dos humanos que estaban a su lado Kagome abrió los ojos, esferas color rubí reflejando su dolor, parándose como si estuviera siendo halada por los hilos de un titiritero, pasando frente al taiyoukai quien la observaba curioso, no recordaba que sus ojos fuesen de ese color.

"Inuyasha", murmuró, caminando hacia él. El hanyou simplemente la observó confundido, algo extraño le estaba pasando a Kagome. "Kagome que tienes?", preguntó y la muchacha sonrió, una sonrisa triste y sombría mientras las vendas que habían cubierto su cuerpo resbalaban rotas al suelo dejando a su paso piel lozana y suave, sin absolutamente una marca.

Kikyou estaba más que irritada, se supone que esa maldita intrusa debía morir, que hacía caminando frente a ella.

"Te agradezco que acabaras con el oni", le dijo haciéndole una reverencia a la que Kagome ni siquiera prestó atención, llegando a estar frente a frente al hanyou, cogiendo entre sus dedos aquel collar que usaba para controlarlo. "Eres libre Inuyasha", le dijo halando fuertemente de él, siendo el único sonido que rompió el silencio que envolvía el lugar el pequeño tintineo que hacían las cuentas y los colmillos al caer al suelo.

El hanyou la miró incrédulo, no entendía absolutamente nada y de pronto un recuerdo pareció nuevamente empozarse en su cabeza, era él eligiendo salvar a Kikyou antes que a Kagome. "No te quiero volver a ver nunca más", le volvió a susurrar, caminando con rumbo al bosque, sin escuchar las suplicas de su amiga para que regresara.

Sesshoumaru observó nuevamente aquel intercambio, sin dejar de ver por última vez a aquel cadáver viviente, tenía que regresar a su hogar, los sucesos que se estaban llevando a cabo eran demasiado peligrosos y extraños, tendría que llamar a una reunión urgentemente, así que caminando con dirección opuesta a la que llevaba la miko, llamó a la pequeña niña que siempre lo acompañaba.

"Rin", exclamó, caminando sin mirar atrás, y la jovencita salió corriendo, pero no detrás de él como siempre lo hacía, si no hacia el lugar donde se había ido la pequeña miko, "Sesshoumaru sama Rin promete que regresara pronto", le dijo, y el taiyoukai simplemente siguió caminando, desapareciendo entre los árboles.

(7)

El taiyoukai iba observando el horizonte como siempre lo hacía cuando caminaba por el bosque, tantos sentimientos que corroían a los humanos, malos sentimientos que los hacían atentar contra ellos mismos e Inuyasha había caído preso de ellos.

La obsesión que tenía por la mujer que lo selló a un árbol lo había llevado a cometer aquella injusticia con la pequeña miko. _'Pequeña'_ , repitió en su mente, desde cuando se refería así a ella?. No lo podía evitar, la manera que tenía de confiar en la gente, su inocencia, era como si fuese una niña. Pero eso que tenía que ver con él, definitivamente con el afán de saber más acerca de los extraños acontecimientos que comenzaban a rodearlo se había inmiscuido demasiado en los asuntos de ese grupo de seres.

De pronto un pequeño hormigueo en el lado en el que se supone no debía tener ninguna sensación provocó que se quedara estático por unos segundos, volteando lentamente a observar el lugar donde supuestamente debería estar lo que quedaba de su brazo cercenado, observando su larga y elegante mano derecha, sus largas y filosas garras sobresaliendo, y sus características marcas color magenta resaltando en su pálida piel.

"Cómo demonios", murmuró. El crecimiento de un nuevo apéndice tomaría años, hasta décadas, dependiendo del poder que poseía el youkai, como era posible que el brazo que había perdido a manos de su hermano menor estuviera de nuevo en su lugar, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Sin poder creer por primera vez lo que sus ojos veían el inuyoukai flexiono los dedos, probando sus articulaciones, sintiendo su brazo como si nunca hubiese dejado de estar ahí. No era capaz de explicarse a sí mismo como era posible semejante suceso; empero, un único pensamiento llegó a su cabeza. "La miko".

(8)

La joven sacerdotisa caminó, casi emulando a una marioneta a la que simplemente le había dado cuerda para que se moviese. Las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, de sus hermosos ojos café que por fin habían vuelto a la normalidad, no tenía idea a donde se estaba dirigiendo y no le importaba, así encontrara un abismo frente a ella no le importaba, seguiría caminando.

"El mintió", murmuró, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, sintiendo la calidez del líquido que resbalaba por sus mejillas impregnarse en las palmas de sus manos. Que estúpida se sentía en ese momento, cuanto dolor estaba recorriendo su ser, y aun así no lo podía odiar.

Cayendo de rodillas al suelo la miko abrazó su cuerpo, ningún sonido salía de sus labios, pero la fuerte tristeza que la rodeaba podía hasta palparse en el aire. "No quiero, onegai ya no", susurró observando al cielo, sin percatarse de que su delgado cuerpo estaba comenzando a brillar en una hermosa luz rosada y sus ojos nuevamente comenzaron a cambiar de color. "Duele demasiado, ya no más", fue lo último que dijo para luego caer al suelo con mucha suavidad, como una pluma, una expresión de total tranquilidad plasmada en su rostro.

Así fue como la pequeña niña la encontró minutos más tarde, ella había estado observando todo lo que sucedía por una pequeña abertura. Al igual que Shippou la jovencita parecía sentir en carne propia el dolor de la sacerdotisa. Había estado observando por poco tiempo y a pesar de ser una pequeña que no pasaba de los seis años había entendido a la perfección lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ese hombre que se parecía a su Sesshoumaru sama era malo, no se merecía a su Kagome nee san, no con esa manera tan horrible de hacerla sufrir, y a pesar de que su Sesshoumaru sama la había llamado para regresar, por primera vez ella tuvo que desobedecer, no podía dejar a su Kagome nee san sola, se había ido caminando muy triste y muy sola, como ella cuando perdió a sus padres y no permitiría que alguien tan bueno como su Kagome nee san pasara por eso.

(9)

Sango empujo fuertemente al houshi quien estaba tratando de detenerla, lo que había sucedido era la gota que derramaba el vaso, así que acercándose al hanyou le propinó la cachetada más fuerte que le pudo haber dado a alguien en toda su vida. "Inuyasha jamás pensé que fueras tan imbécil, si algo le pasa a Kagome te juro que yo misma me voy a deshacer de ti y de tu patética excusa de mujer".

El inuhanyou ni siquiera se inmutó, sus cabellos dorados cubriendo sus ojos, protegiendo lo que estos tenían que decir.

La taijya pasó de largo yendo en busca de la anciana Kaede, tenía que conversar con ella sobre lo sucedido y luego los obligaría a todos si era preciso a buscar a su amiga, pero la voz lúgubre de la miko no muerta la hizo quedarse donde estaba. "Para tu información exterminadora yo soy más mujer de lo que tu algún día podrás ser", le escuchó decir.

Sango sonrió, había estado buscando una excusa para poner a esa desgraciada en su sitio y ahora tenía una perfecta, así que regresando por donde había caminado se paró frente a la mujer observándola con desdén, dándole una fuerte cachetada, era lo mínimo que esos dos se merecían y aunque se lo merecían de la mano de Kagome ella lo estaba haciendo en su nombre.

"Eres una arpía. Sabes yo solía escuchar a Kaede hablar de ti, y hasta te admiré, Kagome y yo te admirábamos por tu fortaleza pero lo que ahora está ante mis ojos no es más que la cáscara de lo que alguna vez fue una mujer, una imitación patética de ser humano", le dijo ahora si caminando satisfecha a donde tenía que ir.

La miko se cogió el rostro, sus ojos reflejando el odio y la amargura que estaba sintiendo, llamando hacia ella a sus serpientes caza almas.

"Inuyasha, pronto vendré por ti de nuevo amor mío, y nos podremos ir juntos ", le dijo desapareciendo, dejando atrás al hanyou quien estaba siendo atormentado por los recuerdos de la decisión que le costaría la felicidad, observando regado en el piso lo que quedaba del collar que había usado por tanto tiempo.

Miroku pasó por su lado, caminando atrás de la taijya. "Y tú no me vas a decir nada?", preguntó el inuhanyou y el houshi simplemente lo observó, lastima ocupando su mirada violeta. "Que te puedo decir Inuyasha, si nada de lo que te hemos dicho durante tanto tiempo te hizo entrar en razón", pronuncio caminando, para decir en un susurro que fue claramente percibido por el inuhanyou, la frase que golpeó con fuerza sobrecogedora su corazón: "Acabas de perder la cosa más hermosa que te pudo haber pasado".

(10)

Avaricia regresó al lado de sus hermanas, quienes la observaron completamente sorprendidas, su cuerpo estaba carbonizado y a su paso dejaba pedazos de carne y retazos de su hermoso vestido dorado.

"Qué te sucedió?", preguntó Pereza de manera burlona, observándola comenzar a regenerar sus tejidos poco a poco desde los huesos, pasando por los músculos hasta cada una de las capas de la piel. "Fue aquella sacerdotisa", susurró el demonio en lo que parecía ser un gruñido.

"Así que la mocosa es peligrosa después de todo, ya lo decía yo", agregó la mujer de cabellos rojizos, caminando en círculos por la extensión de su dormitorio.

"Claro que sí, yo lo pude sentir hasta acá, creo que todas tuvimos esa grotesca sensación de ser purificadas", murmuró una de las hermanas peinando sus largos cabellos violetas. "Debemos vigilarla, esa va ser nuestra misión a partir de ahora, Gula ve por Envidia, vamos a estar tras los pasos de esa molesta criatura".

(11)

Naraku dio un fuerte gruñido, esas mujeres estaban comenzando a revolver las cosas y eso le molestaba mucho, aunque tenía que aceptar que todos sus planes habían sido acertados hasta el momento no podía dejar que las cosas se salieran de sus manos.

"Kanna, enciérralas en tu espejo, ya no son necesarias", exclamó el sombrío hanyou. Las regresaría de donde las sacó, pero cuando estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia el lugar que les había asignado se vio aprisionado en un círculo formado por siete mujeres, sus macabras carcajadas resonando en el vació espacio de aquellas ruinas.

"A donde crees que vas", se le escuchó decir a una, "creíste que podrías tenernos sin darnos…", agregó otra, "tu alma a cambio", se escuchó siete voces masculinas y demoníacas atormentar al malévolo ser que se encontraba ahora en sus garras.


	7. Capítulo 6

Rin se arrodilló al lado de la miko, parecía que estaba durmiendo, ya que sus ojos estaban cerrados. Y ahora que iba a hacer?, tenía que llevarla donde su señor Sesshoumaru él era el único que la podía ayudar.

(1)

El taiyoukai después de unos largos minutos había logrado salir de su estupor tratando de asimilar la situación, lo único que se le venía a la mente era que semejante cantidad de energía sagrada liberada del cuerpo de la miko era lo que en lugar de purificarlo había regenerado su brazo, idea que patéticamente respondía a sus preguntas, pero ya llegando a su hogar se encargaría de investigar sobre eso también, ahora simplemente estaba, aunque le costara admitirlo, agradecido con la miko por el favor que le hizo seguramente sin siquiera percatarse, pensó escuchando en ese instante con su agudo apéndice auditivo la voz de la pequeña niña que cuidaba llamarlo.

Al parecer estaba convenientemente cerca, así que alegando que no sería un desvió ya que igual estaba de camino hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo, fue hacia donde la pequeña niña, encontrándose con la miko recostada en el piso, levantando una ceja.

La pequeña niña al verlo sonrió y arrodillada en el piso hizo una reverencia. "Sesshoumaru sama onegai Rin se lo ruega, llevémonos a Kagome nee san, Kagome nee san ha sido herida por el hombre malo que se parece a Sesshoumaru sama".

El inuyoukai escuchó negándose rotundamente al pedido de la niña, bastaba con un solo humano, no quería tener que relacionarse con otra de esas criaturas. "Onegai Sesshoumaru sama". Le seguía pidiendo la pequeña sin levantar su cabeza del suelo, y el taiyoukai dio un gruñido inaudible, su orgullo observando con desdén el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa que yacía en el suelo.

Caminando, le dio la espalda a la pequeña niña que le seguía rogando; sin embargo, gracias a esa humana tenía su brazo de vuelta. "Levántala", le dijo, no estaba dispuesto a manchar sus manos con el cuerpo desagradable de una ningen.

La pequeña niña comenzó a mover suavemente el cuerpo de la joven, "Kagome nee san", pero la mujer no respondía, comenzando a preocupar a la pequeña. "Kagome nee san despierta", le dijo y la muchacha empezó a abrir los ojos muy lentamente, observando frenética sus alrededores, sentándose de golpe al ver tan de cerca el rostro de la jovencita. "Kagome nee san, párate, iremos con Sesshoumaru sama".

El inuyoukai se quedó parado sin voltear esperando que la humana se levantase, y la mujer observó a la niña confundida, no entendía muy bien lo que le estaba diciendo.

"Kagome nee san ven", insistió la pequeñita ofreciéndole su mano, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dejando ver los espacios dejados por los dientes que acababa de cambiar.

(2)

Naraku permaneció estático en su lugar, no podía moverse para ningún lado, era como si todo su cuerpo se hubiese convertido en un gran bloque de piedra. "Qué creen que están haciendo?", logró decir, pero su voz no sonó ni siquiera una milésima parte de lo amenazante que él hubiera deseado.

Las siete mujeres lo observaron, aquellas maliciosas sonrisas parecían burlarse de él. Podía sentir como cada una de ella invadía la privacidad de su mente, era como si fríos y extremadamente filosos cuchillos cortaran su cabeza en busca de sus más secretos deseos.

"Oh ya veo", le escuchó decir a una de las hermanas; el dolor era insoportable, pero se encontraba bajo una especie de atadura espiritual de la que ni siquiera podía liberarse para gritar su agonía.

Sentía como sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco, sin embargo, cada vez que estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, una especie de choque eléctrico de magnitud extrema recorría todo su cuerpo, "ni lo sueñes hibrido".

Esta vez sí reconoció el timbre de voz, se trataba de Ira, la mayor de las siete. No lo dejarían perder la conciencia, ni siquiera le darían el privilegio de morir, podía sentir como disfrutaban torturándolo, hurgando en lo más recóndito de su mente, en la parte de él que ni él mismo conocía.

Parecían haber transcurrido horas, tal vez días, pero estaba seguro que a la larga tal vez solo se tratasen de minutos, la agonía parecía alargar el tiempo de manera sorprendente.

Frente a sus ojos pasaron sus más grandes temores, sus inalcanzables deseos y dolores que ni siquiera un youkai completo podría soportar, pero simplemente no lo dejarían morir. Seguramente tenían un uso para él, lo necesitaban para algo, de eso estaba completamente convencido, de otra manera hace mucho que hubieran acabado con su existencia.

Naraku era calculador, malicioso y manipulador, por eso podía entenderlas bien. Cuan en lo cierto estaba Kanna cuando le dijo que no debía meterse con aquellos espíritus, después de todo el encontrarse con ellos había sido una casualidad que hasta este momento le había resultado de lo más provechosa.

No entendía como con semejantes torturas que le estaban infringiendo podía seguir teniendo un tren de pensamiento lógico, seguramente era parte de aquel extraño hechizo al que lo habían sometido, el mismo que no le permitía morir.

Quien iba a pensar que ni siquiera la maldita perla de Shikon podría ayudarle en ese momento, cuando vio las oscuras manos de aquel ser que se hacía llamar Avaricia destruir en pedazos y reducir a polvo lo que había recolectado buscando reunir los fragmentos de la gema quedó boquiabierto.

"Y por esta insignificancia nos invocaste, patético", le escuchó decir en medio de los murmullos de las demás mujeres.

No tenía idea donde se encontraban sus extensiones, tampoco quería saberlo, solamente esperaba que por su bien no estuvieran en el castillo, aunque quizá Kagura merecía lo que le estaba sucediendo a él en esos momentos, siempre había sido una traidora. Pero desde cuando le importaba a él el bien de alguien?, ah sí… desde que comenzó a sentir en carne propia lo que es el sufrimiento.

Incontables veces trató de atacarlas, de juntar todo el youki que su naturaleza y la continua absorción de demonios de bajo rango le permitía, pero simplemente no podía ni siquiera controlar su lengua, después de su primer patético intento de amenaza, descubrió que había perdido el don del habla, " _magnifico"_.

Lo que daría porque Inuyasha y el resto de su patético grupo estuvieran en su posición ahora, todo era culpa de esos infelices, sobre todo del asqueroso hibrido de perro y de la humana. _"Kagome…Kagome",_ sí, sí, ese era su nombre, como era posible que una insignificante mujer humana tuviera tanto poder, le enervaba el pensarlo, si no fuera por ella hace mucho se habría deshecho de todos, habría tenido la perla y no hubiera habido necesidad de invocar a estas malditas arpías que estaban haciendo de su existencia un maldito infierno.

" _Kagome…Kagome"_ , no podía quitarse su nombre de la cabeza.

(3)

Los ojos de las siete mujeres perdieron cualquier rastro de color, vacíos agujeros de color negro observaban concentradas a su presa, hasta que por fin encontraron lo que buscaban.

Los gritos ensordecedores del hanyou invadieron aquel remedo de castillo poblado solamente por el gas venenoso que él mismo había creado y los cadáveres de sus antiguos habitantes. "KA – GO – ME", Avaricia pronunció el nombre silaba por silaba, destilando odio en cada letra, como si se tratase de la más asquerosa de las blasfemias, su hermoso vestido dorado largo y vaporoso brillaba en la oscuridad, era una mujer morena de hermoso cabello marrón con arreglos dorados en el peinado, pero la mueca que en ese momento deformaba su rostro era atemorizante.

"Tranquila hermana, paciencia, no te das cuenta que tenemos la solución en nuestras manos", le dijo la mujer de vestido celeste, igual del vaporoso que el suyo y el de las demás, la única diferencia era que su falda estaba constituida por diversas capas de tul celeste cortado en puntas.

"Pereza por favor, cierra la boca", le escuchó decir a su segunda hermana mayor.

Envidia se acercó al cuerpo inerte del híbrido, se arrodilló en el piso y se agachó hasta que sus gélidos y pálidos labios acariciaran la oreja derecha del hanyou.

" _ **Te mueres por poseerla no es cierto, y odias a cualquiera que la tenga, por eso los odias, por eso lo odias, por eso quieres destruirlos a todos"**_ _,_ le susurró con un siseo idéntico al del animal que colgaba de sus hombros.

La siguiente en acercarse fue Ira, quien con un ágil movimiento de su pesado látigo envolvió el cuello de aquél maligno ser y lo arrastró hacia ella, _**"Destrúyelos, destrúyelos a todos porque los odias, destrúyelos a todos y por último a ella"**_ **.**

Una nueva voz se apoderó de su otro oído, era una voz melosa, que salía de la garganta de su dueña casi en agitados gemidos. _**"Pero no antes de poseerla, no antes de manejarla a tu antojo, no antes de hacerla tuya. Porque la deseas no es cierto?, la quieres para ti y solo para ti"**_ , le dijo Lujuria mientras acariciaba su cuerpo suavemente.

" _ **Nadie es mejor que tú, nadie es más poderoso que tú, nadie puede vencerte porque nos tienes a nosotras, ya ni siquiera necesitas la perla, lo tienes todo justo aquí, solo te falta ella, ella y matarlos a todos, porque la perfección está al alcance de tus manos".**_ Vanidad se levantó después de completar su parte del asunto, le aburría pasar tiempo en trivialidades, su pasatiempo favorito era contemplar su perfección en el espejo, ella no necesitaba de nada de esto pues lo tenía todo, así que se fue hacia un rincón a hacer lo que más le gustaba, vanagloriarse a sí misma.

" _ **Todo el poder será tuyo, todo será tuyo, no existirá nadie en la tierra que posea más que tú y Kagome será tuya, Kagome que es más joven, fuerte y hermosa que Kikyou, será tuya",**_ susurró finalmente Avaricia retirándose con sus demás hermanas, había muchas cosas por hacer, y este solo había sido el comienzo.

La robusta mujer de hermoso traje rosa fue la última en irse, observó a aquel ser tirado en el suelo, en algunos minutos recobraría la conciencia y no recordaría nada, nada más que los susurros de sus hermanas. Se podía decir que ella y Pereza eran las menos dañinas, _"casi",_ por eso era que no habían tomado parte de ese pequeño jueguito con la mente del patético híbrido.

Era una lástima y a la vez una diversión como se podía manipular a cada ser viviente como si se tratase de una figurilla de arcilla. Gula lo observó una última vez, con solo verlo y después de haber sentido la maldad que guardaba su espíritu, de una magnitud suficiente para poder alimentarlas a las siete, jamás se hubiera imaginado que el deseo más urgente, el más secreto de Naraku, era la afección de una mujer, de una mujer que por cierto ya se encontraba tan condenada como él.

"Deberías agradecer que te estamos presentando un reemplazo, no la he visto de frente aún, pero pronto lo haré. Diviértete mientras puedas", le dijo al cuerpo inconsciente que se encontraba en medio de la fría oscuridad, acababa de darle un hambre voraz y estaba segura que en los alrededores había una aldea con un número razonable de habitantes jóvenes.

(4)

Kagura había salido volando del castillo ni bien escuchar los gritos de su creador, llevándose a Kanna con ella. Que estaba completamente aterrorizada era una forma de decirlo, no, ni siquiera comenzaba por describir lo que estaba sintiendo.

Jamás en su vida había escuchado a Naraku gritar de esa manera. _'Yadda… esos no eran gritos, eran alaridos'_ , aquella voz, el solo timbre de esos aullidos la hacía sentir el inescrutable dolor por el que estaría pasando el ser que la atormentó desde su nacimiento y las risas, esas horrendas risas que parecían carcajadas de hienas. La youkai del viento no lo pensó ni un segundo más y cogió a su hermana menor para salir de ahí.

Ahora que se sentía a salvo, volando sobre su pluma y observando el horizonte, podía pensar con claridad. Maldito bastardo, lo que sea que le estuvieran haciendo se lo tenía bien merecido, sin embargo, no podía cantar victoria aún. Si no sentía el latido de su corazón dentro de su pecho, significaba que Naraku aún estaba vivo. "Kanna, busca a Naraku".

La pequeña joven albina sostuvo su espejo y lo apoyó en su regazo, observó dentro de él con esa expresión tan vacía. "No funciona", susurró. Su delicada e infantil voz sacó de sus pensamientos a su hermana mayor, "debes estar bromeando, tú lo puedes ver todo, intenta de nuevo", le urgió y la niña repitió el mismo procedimiento.

"Gomen ne Kagura nee san, el espejo se ha roto". La mujer de penetrantes ojos rubí sintió un horrendo escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, algo muy malo estaba sucediendo, algo horrible que ni siquiera su creador podía controlar. Siguieron en el aire durante largo tiempo, Kagura no sabía qué hacer y Kanna no le era de mucha ayuda, tenía un presentimiento desastroso, una sensación de fatalidad que le daba vueltas en la boca del estómago.

"A dónde creen que van?", el cuerpo de la youkai se puso rígido como una piedra, esa voz. Volteó la cabeza y vio cómo su hermana dejaba caer el espejo en la suavidad de la pluma y se alejaba empujándose hacia atrás con las manos, aunque su rostro y exterior no revelaran nada por primera vez en su vida podía asegurar que Kanna estaba incómoda. "Les he hecho una pregunta, a dónde creen que van".

Las dos observaron dentro de la vacuidad del espejo y poco a poco un rostro comenzó a formarse, iniciando con difuminados colores hasta tomar la forma de una bella mujer de cabellos rojizos. Kagura pasó saliva, tenía que agradecer con toda su alma que en momentos de absoluta presión solían ocurrírsele las mejores de las ideas.

"Naraku está muerto, lo escuchamos todo, ya no tenemos nada más que hacer ahí. Ustedes son demasiado poderosas, no queremos interferir en su camino", listo, si no la convencía con eso, estaba absolutamente perdida.

El rostro de la mujer en el espejo levantó una ceja, aquella youkai estaba mintiendo, que ilusa de pensar que podría engañarla a ella o a alguna de sus hermanas. Por otro lado, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, la dejaría ser. Podía ver en su interior, aún no tenía idea qué decisión tomar y ellas no podían perder tiempo en ocuparse por una insignificancia como las extensiones del hibrido que ahora controlaban.

" _ **Déjalas, que daño pueden hacer**_ **,** _ **son demasiado inútiles como para hacer algo contra nosotras, y si eso sucede, pues las matamos"**_ , escuchó la voz de su hermana Vanidad susurrarle dentro de su mente. Tenía un buen punto, nadie podía vencerlas ni ahora ni nunca. "Muy bien, lárguense, pero si alguna se atreve a interferir, lo que escucharon no va ser ni la mitad de lo que les va a ocurrir", diciendo eso desapareció.

Kagura soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo. No podía creer que le hubieran creído, "es una trampa". La suave voz de Kanna le arrebató toda la tranquilidad que estaba comenzando a sentir.

La kaze youkai cerró los ojos por unos momentos, seguramente era una trampa, pero si así fuera no había nada que pudiera hacer, tal vez esta era la última oportunidad que le estaba regalando el destino para ser libre y no podía desaprovecharla.

"No importa Kanna, así sea una trampa nos están dando tiempo sin saberlo", exclamó en respuesta, solo existía una persona lo suficientemente poderosa como para ayudarla. "Vamos a buscar a Sesshoumaru".

(5)

Kagome observó la mano extendida de la pequeña y luego levantó la vista para posar los ojos sobre su dulce e inocente rostro. Poco a poco todos los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido en estos pocos días llegaron a ella como olas de la más violenta de las mareas, "onee san?", le escuchó decir y ella simplemente suspiró, un suspiro doloroso que parecía no tener fin.

Se paró con lentitud, sentía como si sus músculos se hubiesen paralizado durante un largo tiempo, pero por la posición del sol estaba segura que no había pasado más de una o dos horas desde la última vez que vio a Inuyasha, _'con Kikyou'_.

Los recuerdos volvían a ella de manera involuntaria, quería deshacerse de ellos, de todo, de él, encerrarlo todo en un baúl y tirarlo en lo más hondo del océano, pero no podía. No podía, una y otra vez su mente lo revivía todo como si se tratara de una película, una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

En su pecho había un vacío aterrador, sentía un permanente nudo en la garganta y unas ganas de llorar que la asfixiaban, sin embargo parecía que sus ojos habían gastado todas las lágrimas que podían producir aquella vez que los vio en el prado.

"Mujer, haz el favor de responderle a la niña. Comenzarás a moverte o te quedarás tirada en el suelo?". La firme e inconfundiblemente frígida voz de Sesshoumaru la sacó de sus pensamientos. Pestañeó varias veces y como si el solo tono de esa voz sirviera para comendar hasta que las mismísimas montañas se movieran, se paró en un dos por tres, volteó la cabeza para verlo, pero lo único que logró ver fue su espalda.

"Kagome onee chan, Rin ha pedido permiso a Sesshoumaru sama, Sesshoumaru sama dice que está bien que Kagome onee chan venga con nosotros" le urgió la pequeña tirando de su mano, pero ella parecía estar aletargada, como si todo se tratase de un sueño.

El inuyoukai estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia con aquella mujer humana, si no fuera porque estaba atado por su honor, hace varios minutos hubiera acabado son su patética vida; sin embargo, no pretendía seguir perdiendo tiempo con ella, así que de un elegante movimiento giró y la observó directo a los ojos. "Pretendes continuar con tu patética existencia detrás del hibrido?. Si es así, haz el favor de pronunciarte para poder continuar con mi camino".

La muchacha abrió los ojos como dos grandes ciruelas y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer fluidamente de ellos, aun así no rompió el contacto visual con el gran taiyoukai y otro sentimiento se apoderó de ella.

Quién se creía que era para opinar sobre algo que no le competía, como se atrevía a decirle patética, tenía tantas ganas de explotar y decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero la pequeña mano que estaba sosteniendo la suya la hizo recapacitar. No le daría el gusto, no podía volver con Inuyasha, no más, nunca más. Le dolía dejar a sus amigos, pero tenía un deber que cumplir, había algo monstruoso rondando, algo que estaba tras ellos y tenía que averiguar de qué se trataba.

"Está bien Rin chan iremos juntas con Sesshoumaru sama", le dijo a la pequeña forzando una sonrisa para hacerla sentir mejor.

Para cuando levantó la vista nuevamente el taiyoukai ya se encontraba avanzando, la niña estaba dando vueltas a su alrededor como si le hubiera obsequiado el mejor de los regalos. Kagome cerró sus manos en fuertes puños, la resolución estaba escrita en su rostro.

Tenía el presentimiento de que Sesshoumaru también estaba en busca de aquel misterioso poder maligno que había aparecido de la nada. Además todas las veces en las que el camino de su grupo y el suyo se habían encontrado, había dejado muy en claro que él también compartía el deseo de destruir a Naraku. _'Aunque no con esas mismas palabras'_ , pensó, _'Sesshoumaru jamás compartiría nada con nadie'_. Tenían una meta en común y eso aseguraba que junto a él iría por el camino correcto, así que sin decir nada comenzó a caminar detrás de él.

(6)

La joven sacerdotisa no tenía idea por cuanto tiempo habían estado caminando, pero el sol estaba bajando cada vez más, eso significaba que pronto iba comenzar a oscurecer. Habían caminado en el más absoluto de los silencios, los únicos sonidos que irrumpían en aquella atmosfera sepulcral eran los del bosque y las ocasionales canciones que entonaba la pequeña Rin corriendo de un lado a otro.

Ese tiempo de silencio le sirvió para reflexionar sobre todo lo que había ocurrido en estos últimos días. Por fin se había dado cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de Inuyasha y de lo que ella representaba para él, absolutamente nada.

Siguió caminando y a medida que avanzaba su mente iba cavilando. Estaba segura que extrañaría a Sango, Miroku y al pequeño Shippou, pero pronto volvería a verlos, sus caminos tendrían que cruzarse y ella debía volver a casa. Pero por ahora no quería tener nada que ver con cualquier cosa que le recordara a Inuyasha, y mucho menos dirigirse o estar en algún lugar en el que él estuviera. No estaba lista, se sentía dolida, disminuida y …. _'patética'_.

Sin darse cuenta el atardecer había llegado y pudo observar como frente a ella comenzaba a tomar forma la silueta de aquel imponente dragón de dos cabezas y mientras más se acercaban podía ver con mayor claridad la insignificante silueta del sirviente de Sesshoumaru. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro contra todo pronóstico. Ese pequeño gami era un amargado.

(7)

El joven taiyoukai observaba directo al horizonte. Por unos segundos pensó que no reaccionaría y echaría a correr ofendida, pero la mirada que le dieron aquellos inmensos ojos marrones lo sorprendió. A pesar de que saladas lágrimas estuvieran fluyendo de ellos, podía sentir la cólera que estaba emanando, su aura se lo decía, se había prendido de un momento a otro como las llamas de una hoguera; sin embargo, había elegido no responderle, _'sabio movimiento'_ , agregó mentalmente, y ahora caminaba detrás de él en el más absoluto de los silencios.

Aquella onna era un completo enigma para él y aunque le pesara decirlo, le debía algo muy importante. Ella había restaurado su brazo y había salvado a Rin, le debía más de lo que desearía deberle a alguien y mucho menos a un humano, y para colmo de males mujer. Empero, esa parte del asunto no era la que carcomía su mente, era ella, su forma de ser, su aura, su presencia.

Como era posible que un ser tuviera esa filosofía de vida, esa manera de dar todo sin importar lo que le sucediese. Aún recordaba las palabras que le había dicho a Inuyasha antes de que apareciera aquel cadáver ambulante, y por alguna razón que el desconocía eso lo enervaba aún más. Que tan patético podía llegar a ser un humano, que tan triste podía llegar a ser su existencia. Lo había contemplado sin querer en sus ojos cuando le devolvió la mirada con una intensidad devastadora, sufría, su alma estaba sufriendo por la decisión de aquel imbécil que con vergüenza tenía que llamar medio hermano y aun así… _'aun así sonrió para Rin'._


	8. Capítulo 7

Cuando por fin llegaron al encuentro del pequeño renacuajo y el dragón de dos cabezas, Kagome pudo ver en el rostro del gami la más grande de las indignaciones, tenía que admitir que le causaba bastante gracia y eso era un cambio favorable. Por más que estuviese sufriendo, no le servía de nada mostrar un semblante deprimido ante los demás, tenía que recuperarse poco a poco, no podía seguir hundiéndose en la miseria como había hecho durante el par de años que había viajado con Inuyasha.

' _Yosh Kagome, esfuérzate a máximo y da todo de ti, no hay mal que por bien no_ venga', pensó con una pequeña sonrisa dándose ánimos, realmente los necesitaba.

(1)

Jaken había estado esperando a su señor Sesshoumaru como él se lo había ordenado, imaginen su sorpresa cuando lo vio llegar no solo con la pequeña Rin, sino también acompañado de la mujer humana de Inuyasha.

"Pero que significa esto?, se puede saber qué haces tú aquí mujer", le dijo a Kagome mientras agarraba fuertemente su báculo de dos cabezas apuntándolo de manera amenazante hacia ella.

La joven lo observó incrédula, era realmente gracioso la manera en la que sus ojos saltones podían salirse aún más de su órbita.

"Te he hecho una pregunta humana, como puedes contaminar la real presencia de mi señor Sesshoumaru con tu existencia humana. Seguramente estas aquí con un plan malévolo no es cierto?, seguramente el híbrido te ha mandado como espía".

Sesshoumaru dio un imperceptible suspiro ante la estupidez de su sirviente, Jaken tendía a ser tan irritante e inútil, aún continuaba sin entender porque lo mantenía con vida. Estaba a punto de asestarle un buen golpe, cuando un sonido bastante placentero lo paro en seco.

La joven sacerdotisa no podía creer la sarta de tonterías que podían salir de la boca del pequeño renacuajo y no pudo evitar la carcajada que abandonó sus labios. Era increíble lo agraviado que se sentía con su presencia y ella ni siquiera había movido un dedo, no podía dejar de reír; al escucharla Rin también comenzó a reír, "Jaken sama es tan tonto, Kagome nee san ha venido para viajar con nosotros, Kagome sama es buena. Jaken sama es tonto", y las dos rieron juntas burlándose del pequeño gami que las observaba completamente irritado.

Por enésima vez Sesshoumaru había quedado sin palabras ante las reacciones de aquel extraño espécimen humano, hasta hace unos momentos estaba echa un mar de lágrimas, había pasado por sucesos bastante humillantes y ahora reía con la más absoluta de las despreocupaciones, reía como si tuviera la misma edad de Rin y su risa era preciosa.

(2)

Kagome por fin sintió que se quedaba sin aliento de tanto reír y decidió empezar a respirar profundamente para recuperar la calma, en ese preciso instante una sensación de vacío la hizo caer al suelo de rodillas, tuvo que apoyar las manos para no caer de cara contra el suelo.

"Kagome nee chan, Kagome nee chan", le escuchó gritar a la pequeña que en menos de un parpadeo ya se encontraba a su lado.

La muchacha sentía que no podía respirar, "Sesshoumaru sama, algo le sucede a Kagome nee chan", gritaba la pequeña y la joven abrió los ojos tan grandes que esta vez los suyos parecían salirse de sus orbitas, su boca estaba completamente abierta tratando de asimilar mayor cantidad de aire, pero le era imposible.

El inuyoukai sintió el cambio en su aura al instante y la observó por unos segundos, escuchaba los gritos del cachorro humano, pero no les prestaba atención. La mujer no estaba fingiendo, algo realmente serio estaba sucediendo con ella.

"Mujer qué es lo que te ocurre", le dijo en aquel tono frígido y despreocupado, se rehusaba a agacharse a su nivel y mucho menos para saber que le sucedía. Kagome sintió el sudor gélido recorrer su piel, no podía ser verdad.

"La perla", susurró en un volumen que hasta para los agudos oídos del inuyoukai fue difícil de captar. La joven trató de pararse repetidas veces pero en todos los intentos cayó al suelo dolorosamente, como si no tuviera control sobre sus extremidades.

Sesshoumaru no supo que fue lo que lo poseyó en aquel momento pero al verla en esas condiciones, finalmente se agachó y la cogió del brazo derecho, levantándola rudamente, para finalmente cogerla de la cintura y enderezarla.

"La perla ha sido destruida, no existe más", susurró entre jadeos la muchacha sintiendo una especie de corriente eléctrica en todo el cuerpo que la hizo gemir de dolor.

El taiyoukai sintió los espasmos de sus músculos, era como si estuviese siendo atacada por un poder invisible, acaba de decir que aquella joya que tantas discordias había causado ya no existía. Si eso era cierto, las tácticas de aquel híbrido estaban cambiando, acaso no era él el que prácticamente era capaz de todo por ese inservible artefacto, solamente los seres débiles necesitarían algo así para aumentar su poder, un taiyoukai de su posición no necesitaba semejantes cosas.

Otro grito de dolor proveniente del frágil cuerpo de la muchacha lo regresó a la realidad. Sesshoumaru la levantó en sus brazos, la sentía tan delicada que estaba seguro que con solo apretarla podía romperla en mil pedazos. _'_ Pero _que estoy pensando'_ , prácticamente se gruñó a sí mismo a punto de soltarla para que ella pudiese arreglar lo que sea que le estuviese sucediendo, sin embargo, no podía hacerlo.

"Sesshoumaru sama", la escuchó susurrar, "tenemos que hacer algo, tenemos que… la perla ya no… no existe… esta … yo.." y diciendo eso finalmente cayó inconsciente en los brazos del taiyoukai.

(3)

Inuyasha estaba parado en el mismo sitio en el que lo habían dejado sus amigos. No paraba de reproducir en su mente una y otra vez lo que había sucedido hace algunas horas, y las palabras de Kagome. Tocó su cuello ausentemente, sintiendo como si le hubieran quitado algo que había estado con él desde siempre. El rosario ya no estaba, ahora yacía desmadejado en el suelo.

Había tomado su decisión y con eso, había destrozado a Kagome. Jamás pensó que podría irse, realmente no creía que ella tuviera el valor para hacer una cosa así, sabía que lo amaba demasiado como para irse de su lado, después de todo le había hecho una promesa y hasta le había perdonado que estuviera con Kikyou; pero él no era un idiota, no uno completo al menos, esto que hizo fue la última estocada al corazón de Kagome.

Todavía podía verla caminar, alejarse como si fuera una muñequita de esas de porcelana que tenía su madre, parecía que no tenía vida. Y ahora ahí parado por fin se daba cuenta del gran daño que le había hecho; pero tampoco estaba arrepentido de haber elegido la vida de Kikyou sobre la de ella y eso le hacía sentirse aún más miserable.

La frialdad con la que le había dicho que no lo quería ver nunca más, que podía hacer con su vida lo que quisiera. Todo daba vueltas una y otra vez por su cabeza, incluso las palabras de Miroku, _'acabas de perder la cosa más hermosa que te pudo haber pasado'_. Por alguna razón eso le había dado justo en el blanco, que pasaba si Miroku tenía razón, que pasaba si había cometido un error; pero Kikyou había dicho que volvería por él, Kikyou estaba confiando en él.

El hanyou se cogió la cabeza con las dos manos, apretando con fuerza. Estaba absolutamente confundido, no sabía que era lo que había hecho, no sabía por qué lo había hecho, ya no estaba seguro de nada.

Antes tenía la certeza que de alguna manera podría tenerlas a las dos, pero esa certeza ya no lo acompañaba, el solo recuerdo de las palabras de Kagome lo habían hecho pisar una realidad que se negaba a ver. Jamás pensó que perdería a Kagome, pasara lo que pasara siempre estaría ahí, así se quedara con Kikyou, Kagome jamás se iría.

"Yadda", susurró cerrando las manos en fuertes puños. Kagome no podía dejarlo, ella había hecho una promesa. Le pediría perdón, le rogaría si era necesario, pero ella no podía dejarlo, no podía quedarse sin ella.

(4)

Inuyasha corrió en menos de un parpadeo hasta la cabaña de la anciana Kaede donde se encontraban sentados sus amigos, había un silencio muy pesado y podía notar la tensión. Ni bien levantó la puerta de bambú observó sus rostros llenos de reproche y resentimiento, incluso Shippou lo observaba con desdén. "Tenemos que ir por Kagome", logró susurrar, estaba avergonzado, se sentía demasiado culpable.

Sango se levantó de golpe al escucharlo, no podía creer que tuviera suficiente sangre en la cara para pedir algo así.

"Por si no te has dado cuenta, está por anochecer. Seguramente ya ha vuelto a su hogar donde podrá estar más tranquila", le dijo con una voz llena de cólera. Inuyasha ni siquiera podía levantar la cabeza para ver a la taijya a los ojos, porque sabía que lo que encontraría en ellos lo haría sentirse aún peor.

"Tenemos que ir por ella, no se ha ido a su hogar, la magia del pozo no ha sido activada, lo hubiera percibido". Al escuchar eso el monje y el pequeño cachorro de kitsune levantaron la cabeza, eso cambiaba mucho las cosas.

"Cómo es que Kagome no se ha ido a su hogar, no puede estar deambulando sola por los bosques, es demasiado peligroso", dijo el pequeño niño genuinamente preocupado, se rehusaba a mirar a la cara a Inuyasha, en esos momentos lo odiaba demasiado.

Miroku cerró los ojos, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, desde que pisaron esa aldea las desgracias habían comenzado a desatarse y por alguna extraña razón el pedido de Inuyasha no le daba buena espina. Le pesaba decirlo, pero no confiaba en él después de lo que le hizo a la señorita Kagome, sin embargo, no podía negar el argumento del niño, era realmente peligroso que una humana, y más aún mujer, estuviera deambulando sola al anochecer.

La taijya sintió por enésima vez en ese día la necesidad de partirle la cara al que alguna vez hubiera sido uno de sus mejores amigos, todo esto era su culpa, suya y de la cosa esa que caminaba por ahí tragándose las almas de jóvenes indefensas.

"Por favor, tenemos que encontrar a Kagome", le escucharon decir sin poder creerlo, jamás en la vida le habían escuchado decir por favor.

El monje se paró y sacudió sus ropas en silencio, la taijya jaló su hiraikotsu de la pared y lo acomodó en su hombro, mientras que el pequeño kitsune saltó al hombro derecho del joven monje, los dos últimos caminaron en silencio hacia la salida y el houshi cogió su báculo, volteando para observar al hanyou.

"Estamos haciendo esto por Kagome sama, si no fuera por ella ninguno de nosotros estaríamos aquí para empezar. Le debemos demasiado, incluso tú le debes más de lo que crees". Miroku dio un suspiro y agarró con más fuerzas su báculo dorado, "espero que estés haciendo esto por las razones correctas Inuyasha, Kami sabe que las maldades que uno comete tarde o temprano son devueltas y castigadas", diciendo eso salió esperando junto a sus compañeros de viaje al hanyou para iniciar la búsqueda de la joven miko.

(5)

Ya había anochecido y la mujer humana aún no despertaba. Había tenido que mandar a Jaken en busca de algo para que Rin pudiera comer, era eso o acabar con su inservible existencia. Desde que la mujer se había desplomado no había parado de parlotear y realmente no tenía humor para escuchar su sandeces, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer y una de esas era esperar a que la miko despertara para que le explicase exactamente qué era lo que había acontecido.

Cuando la sintió desplomarse, por unos segundos no tenía ni idea que hacer. Él gran Sesshoumaru poseedor de las tierras del oeste heredadas de su padre el gran Inu Taisho, por primera vez en su vida no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer, aunque sólo le duró unos segundos. La pequeña no dejaba de llorar desconsolada y eso estaba acabando con sus nervios, "Rin basta", le dijo en un tono demasiado demandante que provocó que en menos de un parpadeo dejara de sollozar, "ve por Ah y Un".

Al ver a la niña, el dragón de dos cabezas se paró inmediatamente. Al parecer la bestia se había encariñado con el cachorro humano, hacía todo lo que le pedía. Cuando finalmente lo llevó hasta ellos, Sesshoumaru lo observó directo a los ojos, "siéntate", le dijo y el dragón hizo como le ordenaron.

El inuyoukai apoyó a la mujer en el lomo de aquel ser sobre natural y la dejo tendida en la hierba, estaban situados al pie de un árbol muy frondoso, eso los protegería si comenzaba a llover. Ahora solamente le quedaba esperar a que despertase.

(6)

Todavía podía sentir su delicado cuerpo en sus brazos, su suavidad. Olía delicioso, tenía que admitirlo de una vez, era una fémina de belleza regular. No negaría lo evidente, sabía que era una humana, insignificante como los demás, pero en todas las batallas que habían tenido le había demostrado una y otra vez su temple, carácter y valor. Pero eso no era todo, estos últimos días había visto sin siquiera proponérselo o desearlo una faceta diferente de ella.

Siempre había creído que era la mujer del híbrido, estaban juntos en todo momento y ella era capaz de todo por él, sin embargo, sabía que no lo era ya que podía oler que seguía siendo pura; pero ahora había visto aquel lado, había visto su incomparable amor hacia el hanyou.

Por primera vez había comenzado a considerar la posibilidad de entender a su gran padre y la elección que hizo. Sería posible que aquella humana Izayoi lo amase con la intensidad con la que esta humana amaba a Inuyasha?.

Un gruñido involuntario salió desde lo más hondo de su garganta. Inuyasha, que derecho tenía Inuyasha a poseer la gran espada de su padre, que derecho tenía de poseer a alguien que lo amase con tal intensidad. Era una bestia sin honor, sin control sobre sí mismo. A él jamás le habían importado cosas tan banales y sin embargo ahora se encontraba pensando en todo aquello.

Que tenía esta onna que atraía a todos a su alrededor como si se tratara de una fuerza magnética. Por qué nunca le había tenido miedo como todos los demás, por qué se preocupaba por todos, por qué era tan estúpidamente noble y desinteresada, le intrigaba demasiado, toda ella le intrigaba de sobremanera y eso lo enfurecía.

(7)

Kagome despertó con un hondo respiro que la hizo toser sin control. Se irguió abruptamente apoyando sus manos en el frío pasto, abrió los ojos y sintió como si estuviera viendo el mundo por primera vez, como si esos ojos no fueran los suyos, como si todo ese tiempo hubiera estado viendo por medio de los ojos de alguien más.

"Mujer", escuchó una voz varonil llamarla, era una voz fría, profunda y aun así agradable. Volteó y lo observó a su lado, _'Sesshoumaru'_ , pensó, contemplándolo como nunca lo había hecho antes, era un ser realmente precioso, perfecto por cualquier ángulo que lo vieras, parecía un ángel, un hermoso ángel caído.

El inuyoukai la miró con algo de recelo, que por supuesto nunca fue evidente en sus apuestas facciones. La veía ida. "Mujer qué es lo que ha sucedido con la perla de Shikon".

Aquella frase la hizo volver a la realidad con tal rapidez que sus grandes ojos marrones recuperaron el enfoque y sus pupilas se agrandaron de sobre manera. Giró de sopetón a verlo a los ojos y se acercó a él, arrodillándose a su lado izquierdo, demasiado cerca, demasiado para el gusto del inuyoukai.

"La perla ya no existe Sesshoumaru sama, alguien, algo la destruyó, la hizo pedazos", le confesó en un susurro y él levantó una elegante ceja plateada. "Cómo es que tú sabes aquello si has estado aquí todo este tiempo". Kagome pareció considerar aquella pregunta y se dio unos momentos para encontrar la respuesta correcta, ya que ni ella misma la tenía.

Se llevó las dos manos al pecho y las juntó una sobre otra presionando entre sus dos senos, "lo siento aquí", le dijo bajando la cabeza. "La perla ya no existe Sesshoumaru sama, algo increíblemente maligno, más peligroso aún que Naraku, se deshizo de ella", terminó de responderle.

El taiyoukai la observó detenidamente, buscando algún rastro de engaño en su olor y en sus gestos, pero no encontró ninguno. Efectivamente estaba diciendo la verdad, estaba segura de lo que le estaba informando en esos momentos, pero seguía siendo bastante sospechoso.

"Dime humana, cómo es que puedes sentir los cambios que sufre la perla de Shikon?".

La muchacha se tensó un poco al escucharle formular aquella pregunta, responderle implicaría revelarle sobre sus orígenes. Lo dudó por unos instantes, no entendía por qué le estaba haciendo tantas preguntas y a la vez le sorprendía escucharlo hablar, desde la primera vez que le había visto, estaba segura que podía contar con los dedos de una mano las frases que les había dicho a ella o a los de su grupo… los de su grupo.

Si la perla ya no existía significaba que Kohaku había muerto, cuando Sango se enterase iba a quedar destrozada… y Kouga, que sería de Kouga sin los fragmentos en sus piernas que lo ayudaban a correr con una rapidez sin igual y a proteger a su tribu con mayor precisión. Sin poder evitarlo, olas de preocupación comenzaron a inundar su cuerpo, había muchas personas queridas para ella que estaban saliendo perjudicadas con todo esto.

Sesshoumaru sintió al instante como el aura de la miko se turbaba, al parecer estaba entrando en una honda preocupación por quien sabía qué; pero eso no le interesaba, no había respondido a su pregunta.

"Responde", le dijo sin voltear a mirarla. El tono demandante de su voz bastó para sacar a Kagome de sus cavilaciones nerviosas; ella dio un suspiro, que más daba, que daño haría contarle de donde venía y toda aquella historia, lo más probable era que no le creyera nada.

Y así lo hizo, la joven sacerdotisa acomodó su pequeña falda verde de su inseparable uniforme escolar y se sentó al lado del taiyoukai quien se refrenó de decirle que se alejara, sabía que si lo hacía podría a la vez refrenar el flujo de información que estaba a punto de llegarle, así que prefirió mantener la boca cerrada y aguantar el efluvio de tan desagradable aroma humano; o al menos eso era lo que su lado más racional repetía una y otra vez para bloquear el hecho de que en realidad era un aroma bastante agradable.

(8)

La muchacha comenzó con su relato. Empezó explicándole de su procedencia, tocando con sumo cuidado la parte que resultaría más irracional para él: ella venía del futuro.

Le contó del momento en que calló al pozo y como aquella youkai con forma de ciempiés la atacó desde dentro de él y le arrebató la perla de shikon que se encontraba dentro de su cuerpo y finalmente agregó el momento en el que conoció Inuyasha. Algo que por cierto le costó mucho contarle, ya que la sola mención de su nombre provocaba que su abusado corazón se sintiese un millón de toneladas más pesado y que un vació del tamaño de un agujero negro carcomiera su pecho.

Cuando por fin termino, aquel silencio sepulcral del viaje de la mañana se hizo presente nuevamente. Sesshoumaru la observaba con aparente desinterés, lo que sucedía dentro de su cabeza era algo completamente diferente. Realmente esperaba que le creyera todas esas cosas?, cómo se atrevía a engañarlo de esa manera tan burda.

De un movimiento tan rápido y grácil que Kagome no tuvo ni siquiera la más mínima oportunidad de anticipar, la tenía fuertemente agarrada del cuello y prácticamente estampada contra la dura corteza del árbol que les estaba sirviendo de cobijo.

La muchacha sentía que el aire no llegaba hasta sus pulmones y la fuerte presión que estaban haciendo en su garganta dolía demasiado, "Se … sesshou… Sesshoumaru s.. sama, no …..pu… no puedo, res…" intentó decirle, estaba realmente asustada, no sabía que había hecho para disgustarlo de esa manera.

El taiyoukai la observó directo a los ojos, podía ver el miedo en ellos, terror. Perfecto, era lo que quería, quien se creía que era ese insignificante despojo de mujer, acaso pensaba que podía engañarlo, a él, al gran Sesshoumaru.

Apretó con más fuerza la frágil garganta de la muchacha, si le daba la gana podía partirla en dos, pero la haría sufrir un poco más. "Esperaba que fueras honesta miko", le susurró al oído.

El tibio aliento del taiyoukai acarició su piel y ella sintió como un pequeño escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo. Eso era lo que sucedía, él pensaba que le había mentido. La muchacha trató de tranquilizarse, Sesshoumaru después de todo era un ser sobre natural y no iba a ayudar en nada que comience a desesperarse, eso haría que la matara con más rapidez.

La joven levantó las manos con lentitud, sentía que estaba perdiendo las fuerzas, y envolvió la del inuyoukai con delicadeza, maravillándose silenciosamente ante la suavidad de su piel.

"Sesshoumaru sama", logró decirle de un solo y ahogado respiro, "no,, no … le", se escuchó una fuerte aspiración de aire que aun así no fue suficiente para calmar el dolor de sus pulmones que parecían estar quemándose por la falta de oxígeno, "he.. men…mentido". Apretó con el poco de fuerza que le quedaba aquella mano propietaria de filosas garras que estaba comenzando a rasgar la delicada piel que tenían debajo.

Sesshoumaru la miró por enésima vez directo a los ojos, se había calmado de repente. Pasó de un estado de completo terror a una calma inexplicable, sus pequeñas manos agarraban la suya como si en su ilusa mente estuviera imaginando que eso podría hacer algo para que la soltara.

Esas pequeñas manos tan suaves y tibias, tan frágiles como el cuello que estaba intentado romper. Sin que él pudiera hacer algo, las imágenes de Inuyasha destrozando a la pequeña miko pasaron por su mente y en menos de un parpadeo la soltó, escuchando el fuerte golpe que se daba al caer al suelo.

(9)

La escuchó tratar de respirar y comenzar a toser por el intento fallido, la vio levantarse con mucho esfuerzo, temblorosa, apoyándose en el árbol, en el que hasta hace unos momentos había estado a punto de perder la vida.

Cuando logró enderezarse, Kagome agradeció a Kami que le hubiera dado la oportunidad de seguir con vida, últimamente la estaba salvando de muchas.

Levantó el rostro y lo observó con gentileza, Sesshoumaru estaba en todo su derecho de reaccionar como lo hizo, él era un ser muy poderoso y ella era una simple humana, menos que la simple tierra del suelo a sus pies, si creía que le había mentido, pues era su deber acabar con ella.

Llevó sus temblorosas manos al borde de su blusa escolar y se la levantó hasta la cintura, bajando un poco la pretina de su falda hasta el final del hueso de su cadera. Allí en el lado izquierdo, se encontraba la cicatriz que le había dejado la youkai que la atacó en su primera visita al sengoku. "De aquí es de donde salió la perla", le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de calmarse a sí misma, por las experiencias que había vivido en todo este tiempo, sabía que mostrar temor ante un youkai era solamente empeorar las cosas.

El inuyoukai la observó cuando levantó sus extrañas e indecentes ropas, dejando al descubierto piel blanca, cremosa y visiblemente suave. Su cintura era pequeña, a la vista resaltaba que tenía un estómago firme y efectivamente en el extremo izquierdo de su cuerpo se encontraba una cicatriz de mediano tamaño. Se notaba que había sido hecha hace mucho tiempo ya que la piel estaba completamente regenerada.

Sesshoumaru sintió el impulso de estirar la mano y pasar sus dedos suavemente por aquel lugar, estaba seguro que su piel sería tan suave y tersa como se imaginaba. _'Qué es lo que me está sucediendo'_ , pensó esta vez sin agresividad para consigo mismo y simplemente se dio la media vuelta.

"Jaken se acerca con comida para ustedes, puedes permanecer al lado de Rin y despertarla para que se alimente", fue lo único que dijo para alejarse. Se dirigía a cazar, un poco de sangre entre sus manos seguramente aclararía su mente.

Kagome soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo al verlo marcharse, sabía que aquel orgulloso taiyoukai nunca admitiría su error, pero eso quería decir que le había creído.

La muchacha fue a hacer como le dijeron y despertó a la pequeña que afortunadamente no había presenciado nada de lo sucedido. Y tal como había dicho Jaken llegó con una carga de pescados envueltos en un paquete que estaba atado con una soga. Se los tiró prácticamente en la cara y pudo ver como la observaba con desdén, "coman", les dijo y se fue caminando para sentarse en un rincón.

Kagome le sacó la lengua sin que él se diera cuenta y escuchó las risitas de la pequeña Rin, "no le hagas caso Kagome nee chan, Jaken sama es así, un amargado", la muchacha asintió sonriendo y se paró, "nee Rin chan, vamos en busca de unas ramas para hacer una fogata y comer estos deliciosos pescados".

La jovencita se paró en un santiamén y ya la miko podía verla corriendo de un lado a otro recogiendo ramas. Al menos por el momento se sentía bastante mejor y el dolor por Inuyasha había cedido aunque sea un poco.

(10)

Siete mujeres se encontraban paradas alrededor de una fuente llena de un agua tan turbia que en lugar de parecer aquel líquido que todos necesitamos para vivir, parecía la más espesa de las breas.

"Quién iba a decir que los seres de este lugar podían ser tan interesantes", dijo una de ellas escarmenándose el cabello. "Efectivamente Vanidad", le respondió otra de vestido fucsia y despampanante belleza observando en aquella fuente.

"La desea", susurró la misma voz al ver lo que acontecía en el reflejo de ese líquido viscoso, "ese apuesto ser desea a la mujer que tanto odias Avaricia".

Algo semejante al rugido de una bestia se escuchó al otro lado de la fuente.

"Relájate quieres, acaso no ven los prospectos que tenemos aquí", se escuchó la voz demandante y sinuosa como el siseo de una serpiente de Envidia. Aquel sonido bestial disminuyó un poco en intensidad, "no lo ven hermanas, la cantidad de emociones y sentimientos son suficientes para hacer todo un caos de esta situación", agregó Envidia pasando la mano sobre aquella desagradable brea sin siquiera mancharse, observando como con el paso de sus dedos la imagen comenzaba a difuminarse para cambiar a otra.

"Ya es hora de usar a la muñeca de barro, creo que si cambiamos su ubicación el juego se hará más interesante", dijo Ira golpeando su látigo negro contra la palma de su mano izquierda. "Cuál era su nombre?", preguntó algo desinteresada.

"Kikyou", le respondió la más robusta de sus hermanas observando al ser que estaba tirado en la esquina de aquel cuarto oscuro, sentado, observando a la nada como si sus ojos fueran de vidrio y no los de un ser vivo. Su hermana mayor desechó la información como si ni siquiera hubiera hecho la pregunta y siguió viendo dentro de la fuente. Un movimiento fuera del círculo que estaban controlando captó su atención.

Se suponía que solamente estaban pendientes de aquellos seres protagonistas de ese misterioso movimiento en el tiempo y espacio, esos mismos seres por los que Naraku las había invocado; ya ni siquiera se molestaban en ver a los demás humanos.

Después de haber arrasado con unas cuantas aldeas manipulándolos, se dieron cuenta que se tomaban menos de media hora en matarlos a todos, así que no valía la pena perder el tiempo en ellos, eso podría ser una diversión cuando llegasen al final de su plan.

El problema eran todos esos seres que se encontraban interrelacionados, por Dios santo, _'irónico que este mencionándote no?'_ , le dijo a nadie en especial Ira observando hacia la nada. Era como si estuvieran viendo una novela desenvolverse ante sus ojos, bastante material con el cual trabajar realmente.

"Quién es ese?", preguntó Lujuria, acercándose más a la fuente de piedra para poder observar con más claridad. "Se está acercando a la humana y al youkai con rapidez, al igual que la extensión de Naraku", respondió una de las menores de sus hermanas estirándose un poco, no veía la hora de ir a descansar. "Me pregunto cuál de los dos llegará primero y cual causará más problemas", agregó Envidia acariciando a su mascota predilecta.

Avaricia apoyó sus dos manos en los bordes de la fuente observando con agudeza y efectivamente reconociendo el rostro del joven que corría dentro de aquel fluido.

"Esperen un segundo", dijo con una sonrisa monstruosa, absolutamente todos sus dientes eran filosos colmillos puntiagudos, "ese no es el único sobreviviente de la matanza que hiciste esta mañana Vanidad?".

La implicada se acercó más al lado de su hermana mayor, dejando su preciado espejo de mano en las manos de Gula, quien al observarse en él comenzó a sentirse mucho más hermosa que de costumbre.

"Ahhh, pero si es él…. El líder de aquella tribu", "qué cosa eran?"…. "mmm ahh si lobos, hombres lobo", respondió arranchándole el espejo a su hermana menor y retirándose por fin de ese aburrido cuarto oscuro.

Las seis restantes se acercaron nuevamente formando un círculo perfecto, y la voz de la mayor se hizo escuchar, pero no era aquel tono firme y femenino de siempre, aquella voz era la de un hombre.

"Parece que tenemos un protagonista más en escena, salgan de aquí y comiencen con lo que le corresponde a cada una". Todas asintieron y bajaron la cabeza denotando respeto, un falso respeto, después de todo cada una velaba por sus propios intereses, pero no podían hacer nada, ya que una no podía existir sin la otra. La avaricia no podía existir sin la envidia, la lujuria sin la gula, la vanidad sin la envidia, la envidia sin la ira, y así todas, interrelacionadas la una con la otra en un círculo vicioso.

Tenían que deshacerse de aquella mujer humana, silenciosamente habían probado cada una un poco de su persuasión con ella y no habían logrado ni siquiera acceder a sus pensamientos.

Era imposible, no existía ningún ser que no tuviera algún secreto oscuro que ocultar; pero para poder deshacerse de ella, primero tendrían que deshacerse de todos los que la rodeaban, eso sí era algo que habían podido ver con claridad, aquella insufrible mujer, no podía resistirse a sacrificarse y ayudar a los demás.


	9. Capítulo 8

No habían pasado ni quince minutos desde que terminaron de comer y Rin ya había caído rendida en el pasto. Kagome dio una pequeña sonrisa, seguramente había resultado un día muy agotador para ella. _'Y no lo fue para todos'_ , añadió mentalmente dando un suspiro.

Rememorando, a pesar de lo doloroso que resultaba, había algo parecido en lo sucedido en aquella misteriosa aldea y lo sucedido hoy en la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

Podía apostar su brazo derecho si era necesario a que aquella presencia maligna que sintió antes de que apareciera el oni gigante, provenía del cuerpo de Kikyou. Estaba completamente segura, podía hasta palpar las olas de energía maligna que salían de su ser, al igual que cuando Inuyasha había perdido el control. Definitivamente había algo o alguien detrás de todo aquello.

' _ **Pero no detrás de la decisión de Inuyasha'**_ , escuchó una voz en su cabeza y al principio pensó que era la suya. _**'Por ella, porque la prefirió a ella',**_ seguía aquella voz y con cada frase se hacía más ajena.

' _ **Porque ella siempre ha sido su verdad y tú vives en un tiempo prestado'**_. De pronto sus grandes y expresivos ojos marrones habían perdido el foco. _**'Porque tú eres una simple copia y no importa lo que hagas, no importa lo que digas, NUNCA serás la original'**_. Si la observabas de cerca, parecía una muñeca sin vida. _**'Porque desde el comienzzzzooo tu hubiesssesss dessseado ssser ella'.**_

"MENTIRA", se escuchó a sí misma gritar saliendo del trance al que había sido inducida sin darse cuenta.

La joven se llevó las manos al rostro y se sorprendió al sentir la humedad sobre sus mejillas. "Mentira, eso es mentira", susurró limpiándose el rostro con un poco más de fuerza de la que debería.

"Yo soy Kagome, yo soy yo. Mi alma es mía y nunca quiero ser como nadie, mi corazón es mío, mis sentimientos son míos". Había alguien ahí con ella, podía sentirlo en la parte más oscura y alejada del claro en el que estaban descansando.

(1)

Ah y Un levantaron sendas cabezas observando casi desesperados mirando a todos lados, dando un respiro tranquilizado al ver que la pequeña humana estaba descansando apoyada en su lomo. Las dos cabezas de dragón se miraron y luego observaron a la humana más grande temblando sentada más alejada de ellos, aquella cosa que sintieron era mala, muy mala, ni siquiera su gran señor Sesshoumaru sama era tan temible como esa cosa; pero ya estaban más tranquilos, la humana más grande se estaba encargando de esa cosa fea así que no habría ningún peligro para su pequeña humana.

Kagome comenzó a erguirse temblorosa, era aquella presencia horrorosa, la misma de las otras dos veces. Si no fuese una exageración se hubiese atrevido a decir que se trataba de la más pura e inconfundible maldad, sin ningún disfraz y ningún recipiente.

Cerró las manos en fuertes puños y observó directamente a aquel punto de una oscuridad más negra de lo normal. Con una voz tan firme que no sabía que poseía se dirigió a ese lugar en el claro del bosque alzando el tono de su voz. "MI DESTINO ES MIO Y NO ENVIDIO NI TENGO POR QUÉ ENVIDIAR A NADIE. LO DE CADA CUAL ES DE CADA CUAL Y ASÍ DEBE PERMANECER PORQUE ASÍ HA SIDO DESDE EL COMIENZO".

Automáticamente aquella desagradable sensación desapareció y la joven respiró más tranquila. Estaba segura que aquel ser sea lo que fuere había intentado manipularla y no lo había logrado.

Se sentó nuevamente en la posición anterior en la que se encontraba con la pequeña Rin descansando ajena al peligro. Podía jurar que ni bien terminó de hablar escuchó tan lejano como si estuviera a miles de kilómetros, el alarido furibundo de una bestia y Kagome sabía, sentía dentro de su pecho que esa bestia no era un youkai, ni siquiera un espíritu … Aquella bestia era un demonio salido del mismísimo infierno.

(2)

Envidia caminaba arremetiendo con todo lo que infelizmente se encontraba a su paso. Su rostro estaba contorsionado en una mueca de cólera que asustaría al más valeroso de los hombres al verla acompañada de ojos amarillos con una línea por pupila casi tan idénticos a los de una serpiente.

Sería posible que ese remedo de mocosa, porque ni siquiera era una mujer aún, ni siquiera había cometido el pecado original, le hubiese devuelto su control mental de esa manera.

Sus dientes se habían convertido en filosos colmillos como la boca de un tiburón, de la que brotaba un líquido negro y viscoso muy semejante a la brea que al hacer contacto con el suelo lo perforaba sin dificultad. Aquel ser en esos instantes asemejaba un animal rabioso.

"Esa humana", gruñó con la voz de un hombre entrado en quien sabe cuántos años. "Esa asquerosa mocosa tiene que desaparecer", rugió desgarrando su vestido verde con garras negras y extremadamente filosas.

No existía ser en la tierra que no desease nada de otro, no había humano en el globo terráqueo que no añorara, aunque sea en la más ínfima de las formas, algo que no le pertenecía.

La destruiría, la haría pedazos. Quién se creía para haberle hablado de esa manera, quién se creía para haberle causado esos sentimientos tan desagradables y nuevos de inseguridad y temor cuando había mirado directamente hacia donde estaba y le había hablado como si fuese su igual.

(3)

"Tranquilízate en este momento", escuchó la voz de la más calculadora de sus hermanas y volteó a observarla. Avaricia ni siquiera se inmutó al observar aquella apariencia que hubiese matado del susto a más de uno.

"Te dije que esa chiquilla es un misterio, es muy peligrosa y guarda una cantidad inexplicable de poder sagrado …". "Peró cómo?" le interrumpió de un grito histérico, "cómo es posible, cómo ha podido repelerme, cómo?. La hubieras visto", aullaba descontrolada. "Me miró, estaba segura que me vio y cómo pudo?. Ella no puede, no es posible, no es capaz, no existe ser capaz".

Avaricia acomodó los cabellos marrones de su perfecto peinado cuidadosamente debajo de la diadema dorada de gran tamaño que llevaba sobre la cabeza como una especie de vincha, aparentando que no había escuchado nada. "Cierra la boca y piensa con frialdad, si logramos adueñarnos de ella y de su poder todo será más simple. Tienes que admitir, hermana mía, que su poder es bastante grande y que si podemos tenerlo …", sus ojos se tornaron en ese momento del color de la sangre misma, pero no solo sus pupilas, sino todo su globo ocular.

"Nadie va ser más poderosa…", _'que yo',_ "que nosotras".

La mujer de cabellos amarrados en forma de grandes cuernos la observó, ya estaba más sosegada y había vuelto a su impecable apariencia femenina. "Esa mujer va desaparecer, pero antes la haremos sufrir".

Delante de ellas apareció una de sus hermanas menores, arreglando sus cabellos violetas delante de su espejo de mano, al igual que el corcet violeta de su pomposo vestido. "Ira nos manda a salir de aquí. El lobo se acerca y la bruja del viento llegará en algunas horas".

"El perro vendrá un poco después del lobo" agregó, soltando el espejo que llevaba en sus manos, y este desapareció justo antes de chocar contra el suelo para hacerse pedazos. Su sonrisa se ensanchó casi antinaturalmente, dejando ver unos peligrosos colmillos tan grandes como los de una fiera en lugar de sus incisivos. "Y ahora es mi turno", susurró aquella aterradora mujer vestida de violeta desde lo más hondo de su garganta, con una voz que estaba al borde de rodear una insania extrema.

(4)

Kagome ya se encontraba mucho más tranquila, ahora lo que le preocupaba era que había dejado su mochila en la aldea y no había forma de recuperarla, no pretendía regresar a aquel lugar hasta que pasase un buen tiempo; sin embargo, el que no tuviese su mochila amarilla representaba un inconveniente terrible.

La joven se acomodó sobre su costado derecho, sentía como los párpados le pesaban y aunque por alguna razón no quería quedarse dormida aún, sus ojos ya no soportaban. Lo último que le vino a la mente antes de viajar hacia la tierra de los sueños era en qué momento regresaría Sesshoumaru, ya se había tardado demasiado.

Pero de todos modos, ella por qué se afligía?, no era como si … fuesen amigos.

(5)

No recordaba cuando tiempo había estado durmiendo, pero seguramente no había sido mucho, el cielo todavía permanecía oscuro.

Lo que la despertó fue el sonido de unas pisadas lentas, casi arrastradas. Sentía como si su cuerpo fuese a saltar en cualquier momento imaginando que se trataba de aquella terrible presencia, pero casi instantáneamente dio un hondo respiro, no era ninguna presencia maligna.

Se levantó tratando de ajustar su visión a la oscuridad. El fuego de la fogata se había extinguido en algún momento de su corto sueño y lo único que la alumbraba era una fría noche estrellada y sin luna. _'Inuyasha … es humano',_ fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente sin poder evitarlo.

El dueño de los pasos tan pesados y languidecentes se acercaba poco a poco. Kagome caminó hacia él, no sentía ninguna presencia maligna proveniente de aquella persona. Por el contrario, cuanto más se acercaba y la silueta de aquel ser tomaba forma, el reconocimiento llegó hacia ella, apurando sus pasos para llegar hasta él, tapando sus labios al ver finalmente el estado en el que se encontraba.

"KOUGA KUN", gritó en desesperación alcanzándolo en el momento justo en que se desplomaba contra el suelo, había alcanzado a sostenerlo de los hombros, pero el peso de su cuerpo los había hecho caer de rodillas a los dos.

Lo empujó lo más suavemente que pudo para verlo con claridad, si cuerpo estaba lleno de magulladuras y cortes idénticos a los que tenía cuando tuvo la primera batalla en el castillo de Naraku.

"Kouga kun que te sucedió, qué ha pasado?", le dijo esta vez más calmada, tratando de enderezarlo, le daba nostalgia no sentir la familiar presencia de los fragmentos de shikon en sus piernas.

El ookami apenas respiraba, levantó el rostro y el horror y el desaliento que ella observó en sus alguna vez preciosos ojos celestes la dejó pasmada.

"Ko … Kouga … Kouga kun", trató de decir, estaba genuinamente asustada y eso no le estaba permitiendo articular bien las palabras que salían de su boca. Respiró hondo y cuando estaba a punto de volver a preguntar el muchacho abrió la boca, sus ojos habían vuelto a enfocar la realidad y esta vez lo que vio Kagome hizo que se tranquilizara aunque fuese un poco, era la misma energía que el joven lobo solía tener.

(6)

El muchacho la reconoció finalmente y sus ojos se suavizaron, levantó su mano derecha y acarició la mejilla de la sacerdotisa, maravillándose ante la suavidad y calidez de aquella frágil tez humana.

"Te he extrañado tanto", le susurró y ella automáticamente se sonrojó. Jamás había escuchado un tono tan serio cuando bromeaba con sus afecciones para con ella.

"Kouga Kun por favor dime qué ha pasado, por qué estás en ese estado?", le volvió a preguntar por enésima vez, poniendo su mano izquierda sobre la de él que era notablemente más grande.

El joven dio una pequeña sonrisa que no se parecía en nada a las que usualmente le daba. Tomó su mano entre las suyas y se sentó acomodándose en el pasto, tratando de ocultar el dolor y la incomodidad que le causaba las graves heridas y magulladuras que tenía sin ningún éxito.

"Nunca voy a terminar de entender que fue lo que sucedió", comenzó y la miko proveniente del futuro tenía una fuerte corazonada respecto a lo que iba a escuchar. Estaba casi segura que lo que fuere que había sucedido era culpa también de esa presencia maligna que parecía estar atormentándolos a todos.

"Estábamos como siempre manteniendo vigilancia en la cascada sabes?. Las mujeres y los niños en la parte interior", en ese momento podía jurar que por unos segundos logró escuchar cómo se le entrecortaba la voz. "Habíamos decidido tomar un descanso de la búsqueda de Naraku para ver cómo estaban las cosas en nuestros territorios".

"Tú debiste haberlo percibido también no?. Fue de la nada, los fragmentos ya no …". Kagome asintió, "la perla ya no existe, la destruyeron, yo también lo sentí".

Los hermosos ojos del ookami se abrieron tan grandes como dos platos. "Qué no existe?, de qué estás hablando?. Yo solo pensé que de alguna manera Naraku había encontrado la forma de quitármelos", exclamó sin poder salir del estupor.

Ella meneó la cabeza de lado a lado, dándole la negativa. "No sé si Naraku o alguien más, pero la perla de Shikon ya no existe en este mundo".

Kouga se quedó callado varios minutos, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo y ahora que lo pensaba, "dónde está el cara de perro?", preguntó extrañado al no sentir su presencia ni la de sus demás compañeros humanos, ni escuchar sus insultos y estupideces, aún peor, qué hacía Kagome sola en medio del bosque?.

La muchacha simplemente bajó la cabeza y la movió nuevamente de lado a lado, esta vez fue el turno de él de sentir como un golpe la tristeza irradiando de ella. "Eso después, primero dime que sucedió contigo". El ookami asintió y le contó todo lo que había ocurrido, de un momento a otro habían pasado de estar en un día normal, a un baño de sangre interminable.

(7)

Todo había comenzado con la desaparición de los fragmentos, al dejar de sentir su presencia había quedado sin palabras, pero había decidido también que lo mejor era no alarmar a nadie por el momento. Tenía que pensar con calma y frialdad cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, sin embargo unos gritos lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

Cuando volteó lo único que podía registrar era a todos corriendo histéricos de un lado a otro, grandes cuchillas de energía caían del cielo, las únicas palabras entendibles que llegaban a sus oídos eran: "Ryuujin no mai", una y otra vez, una y otra vez y no podía entender como no había percibido nada de esto suceder ni acercarse hacia ellos.

"En el momento en que la vi parada sobre su pluma atacando a mi gente como aquella vez, sin importarle si habían mujeres o niños, no sé qué se apoderó de mi. Cambié, hace mucho que no cambiaba de forma, hace muchísimo quizá porque con los fragmentos no lo necesitaba".

"Subí hasta donde estaba ella y aullé como nunca, provocando que muchos de mis hombres cambien como yo".

Kagome escuchaba incrédula lo que el ookami le decía, ya estaba teniendo una idea de lo que había ocurrido y por fin se había percatado de que por primera vez en el tiempo que lo conocía, los fieles Ginta y Hakkaku no iban al lado de su señor o llegaban agitados después de haber corrido kilómetros para alcanzarlo.

"Lo único que te puedo decir es que la Kagura que vi … Sus ojos eran tan negros y vacíos que te ponían los pelos de punta, no tenían pupilas ni nada. Todo, toda la cuenca de sus ojos era negra y lo único que hacía mientras nos atacaba era reírse como alguien que ha perdido la razón".

"Tengo que admitir por primera vez en mi vida que nunca tuvimos una oportunidad contra ella, ni siquiera yo. Y estoy seguro que a mí me dejó escapar por alguna razón". Dijo observando el suelo revestido de pasto.

"Jamás dijo una sola palabra y me dejó al borde de la muerte observando toda la masacre que había causado".

La joven se cubrió los labios con las dos manos, el ookami bajó la cabeza quedándose inmóvil por unos instantes y ella pudo de pronto observar las lágrimas que caían de la cabeza gacha del hombre sentado a su lado. "No quedó nadie, ni siquiera Ginta y Hakkaku … y yo …", un gemido tan lastimero como el de un animal herido abandonó sus labios interrumpiendo lo que estaba diciendo, provocando que a la miko se le estrujase el corazón.

"No pude hacer nada, no pude hacer absolutamente nada" gruñó y ella estaba segura que si no fuese por el estado en el que se encontraba ese débil gruñido hubiese sido un rugido lleno de impotencia y dolor.

(8)

Kagome se arrodilló frente a él al instante y con la suavidad que la caracterizaba cogió cada lado del rostro del ookami ouji y lo levantó delicadamente.

Kouga se sorprendió al observar los grandes y brillantes ojos café de la mujer humana que le había robado el corazón llenos de lágrimas, pero la ternura de su toque lo tranquilizaba como no pensó que algo lograría hacerlo en ese momento.

Dentro de aquella tristeza que la inundaba nuevamente, esta vez por ver a alguien como él en ese estado y por sus dos buenos amigos, sonrió con dulzura. "Lamento tanto todo esto que esta ocurriendo Kouga Kun, pero por favor, no te rindas. Si estas vivo es por una razón, no debes dejarte ir. Algo muy malo esta sucediendo y tenemos que averiguar que es". "Esta no es la primera desgracia que ha ocurrido en este corto lapso de tiempo, onegai Kouga kun, onegai resiste, resiste junto a mi". Le dijo mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con la paciencia y ternura con la que una madre consolaría a un niño pequeño.

A pesar de todo el dolor, no pudo dejar de sentirse más enamorado de ella que nunca en todo el tiempo que la conocía. Kouga sonrió y puso sus manos sobre las de ella nuevamente. "Ha sido un milagro completamente divino el haberme cruzado justamente contigo en este momento".

La miko soltó un suspiro aliviado al observar un poco más de vida en los ojos de uno de sus amigos más queridos. "Ven conmigo Kouga Kun, hay un arroyo aquí cerca, tenemos que limpiar bien tus heridas".

(9)

Se había alejado lo más que había podido de dónde las había dejado, necesitaba aclarar su mente y sobre todo en ese momento necesitaba alejarse de aquella mujer.

Definitivamente no le había mentido en todo lo que le había dicho sobre su procedencia, pero aquello que sintió cuando la vio exponer su piel para demostrarle que había dicho la verdad. Qué clase de brujería estaba practicando esa onna con él, quizá se debía a que su energía sagrada había entrado tan en contacto con él como para devolverle su brazo, que estaba causando esas reacciones extrañas.

Devolverle su brazo … Si, ella le había devuelto su brazo. A quién estaba intentando engañar?, aquella mujer humana era realmente poderosa, todo este tiempo la había estado subestimando de tal manera y en estos pocos días había visto de lo que era capaz. Jamás hubiera pensado que un desagradable y patético humano pudiera llegar a tanto, pero ella lo había sorprendido de tantas maneras.

Un gruñido abandonó sus finos labios mientras lamía la sangre que manchaba sus garras después de haberse alimentado. Por qué era que de un tiempo a esta parte solo ella plagaba su mente, ella y su enigmático comportamiento, ella y sus complicadas emociones humanas, tan cambiantes y extrañas.

Preparándose para regresar se tomó unos instantes para observar el cielo estrellado, se había ido bastante lejos, pero llegaría en cuestión de minutos. Nuevamente dirigió sus ojos hacia su brazo recientemente regenerado, él ya no era un cachorro ni mucho menos poseía la inmadurez mental del hibrido que compartía la sangre de su gran padre, pero eso no significaba que aceptaría el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, los detendría y se centraría en lo que tenía que centrarse.

Ni bien comenzó a acercarse al lugar donde había dejado a la mujer y a la niña junto al dragón de dos cabezas y al renacuajo que tenía por sirviente, percibió aquella presencia maligna e inconscientemente aceleró la velocidad, llegando aún más rápido a su destino.

Aquella presencia se había retirado del lugar hace ya buen tiempo y aparentemente no había ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal, el cachorro de humano seguía tranquilamente dormido sobre el lomo del dragón de dos cabezas, el inútil de Jaken estaba igualmente dormido un poco más lejos, apoyado en una roca y … La sacerdotisa no estaba por ningún lado.

Un nuevo aroma llegó a sus sensitivas fosas nasales, se trataba de un ookami, uno de la tribu del este para ser exactos y junto a él se encontraba la miko. Esa mujer humana definitivamente era un imán para los problemas.

(10)

Sentado a las orillas del arroyo, el ookami no podía dejar de observar a la muchacha mientras iba de un lado para otro recolectando hierbas para curar sus heridas a pesar de que en el camino le había dicho incontables veces que no se preocupara, que en unos días iba a estar como nuevo.

Kagome realmente era sorprendente, a su lado se sentía, a pesar de todo, bastante tranquilo.

De pronto la vio aparecer a su lado con una gran sonrisa y con las manos ocupadas. Se sentó frente a él, arrodillándose con cuidado y dejo todo lo que tenía en las manos a un lado. "Listo, ahora sí", comenzó, "ya sé que ustedes los youkai se curan solos y todo eso, pero con esto va ser aún más rápido", anticipó antes de que él pudiese decir algo. Él simplemente sonrió y se la quedó mirando mientras ponía sobre una de las piedras que había estado cargando una cantidad de plantas y con una más pequeña las iba aplastando hasta formar una masa. En qué momento Kagome se había vuelto tan hermosa y tan mujer.

La muchacha estaba haciendo exactamente lo que la anciana Kaede le había enseñado una de las tantas veces que había que curar las heridas de Inuyasha. Para los youkai o seres sobrenaturales, había dicho, se necesitaban hierbas especiales y afortunadamente cerca de donde ellos se encontraban había bastantes de estas.

Ella sonrió nuevamente y tomó un poco de la mezcla que estaba preparando en su dedo índice y medio de la mano derecha y observó al muchacho, "me permites?", le dijo y él se sonrojó, parecía como si ella hubiese crecido en todo este tiempo que no la había visto. Asintió sin poder decir ni una sola palabra y ella comenzó a untar esa mezcla de aroma extraño pero no desagradable sobre cada una de sus heridas.

Su toque era tan suave y delicado que a pesar del dolor de los graves cortes sobre su piel, tenía ganas de suspirar, estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por la sensación de ser cuidado, pero en ese instante recordó que ella había estado sola en el prado, sola sin él hanyou y sin sus amigos. "Dijiste que me ibas a decir que sucedió con el híbrido cuando yo terminara de contarte lo que me pasó", le dijo de la nada y al instante sintió el cambio en su aura y lo vio reflejado en su rostro, arrepintiéndose automáticamente de haber preguntado.

(11)

Mientras estuvo curando sus heridas le fue contando todo lo sucedido desde la aparición de ese misterioso aldeano hasta el momento en el que se encontró con él y con cada palabra que decía podía hasta palpar el dolor y la decepción que salían de ella en olas y lo mismo ocurría con él, pero no era dolor ni decepción, no, no, no. Estaba detestando con toda su alma a ese maldito y asqueroso perro, es más en el momento en que lo viera lo iba a matar a golpes.

Con cada palabra que salía de la boca de la joven la ira se acrecentaba más y más dentro de él y lo peor era que ella parecía haber conciliado con todo lo sucedido como si no se tratase de nada. Se mantenía callado porque sabía que si habría la boca iba a terminar diciendo algo que probablemente la heriría más que otra cosa, él siempre había sabido que ella estaba completamente enamorada del híbrido y también sabía que al híbrido no le interesaba otra cosa que no fuese esa mujer que comía almas de humanas jóvenes, pero las cosas habían llegado a un punto en el que todo simplemente estaba mal.

"Cómo es posible que hayas aguantado todo esto?", le preguntó cerrando las manos en fuertes puños, no había podido aguantarse la frustración.

Kagome finalmente había terminado de aplicar la mezcla en sus brazos y piernas y ahora iba a pasar a su rostro. "Ya sabes las razones. Pero eso no es lo que debe importarnos ahora", le dijo esta vez bastante seria y decidida, lo cual sorprendió al hombre que estaba siendo atendido por ella, todo rastro de tristeza había abandonado su aura. "Creo que lo que sea que haya estado detrás de todo lo sucedido con nosotros estos días, también ha sido el causante de lo que ocurrió con tu tribu", eso lo agarró por sorpresa. Era verdad, también estaba lo de esas extrañas presencias que habían estado en los momentos claves del relato de la mujer humana que había robado sus afecciones.

"Crees que se trate de Naraku?", le preguntó. Ahora estaba atendiendo las heridas en su cara y la tenía demasiado cerca, su delicioso aroma a jazmines y rosas estaba comenzando a embriagarlo poco a poco. Sería acaso porque no la veía hace muchísimo tiempo?, o era que estaba oliendo más delicioso que de costumbre.

"No estoy segura", le respondió la joven y estaba a punto de decirle lo que ella había estado pensando, pero fue interrumpida por la imponente energía demoníaca del hombre que la había llevado consigo justo detrás de ellos.

"Sesshoumaru", susurró, pensaba tener más tiempo antes de que el regresase para explicarle las cosas a Kouga.


End file.
